


corrupt world

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Craquaria - Freeform, F/F, Fluffy asf, Multi, Other, Retro, blixen, cis women au, if they offend you then i can delete them for y’all, mild racial slurs, rpdr, set in the 1963, smut smut smut, some retro songs in this gig, some songs may be from incorrect years but idgaf, tasTy smut for you horny hoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: welcome to chicago, illinois, in 1963racism is a huge problem and same sex couples aren't even an option.blair meets vixen and is determined to break the barriers.





	1. one

"i still have a dream, a dream deeply rooted in the american dream - one day this nation will rise up and live up to its creed, 'we hold these truths to be self evident; that all men are created equal.' i have a dream..."

blair stood in awe, looking at the five foot six inched man on the blurred screen of the local electrician's television. she was mesmerised with how passionate he was, how determined. he well and truly had a dream.

"blair, stop looking at that you mindless child." a deep voice came from behind the blonde, followed by a painful smack on the girl's head.

"father, why must you do that?" blair sighed, rubbing the stinging area where her father had just been.

"i do not want you being influenced by these foolish people." he replied lividly, grabbing blair's gloved hand and dragging her away.

"but father i want to see what's going on in washington, it's important!" blair protested, attempting to free herself from her father's strong grasp.

"young girl, don't be so stupid." he yelled, slapping the girl across the face and continuing to drag her along the high street. "your mother wishes for you to meet her friend's son, she thinks you may like him. we are hoping you will find a young gentlemen to court with soon enough, despite your dull personality." 

"my dull personality? father!" she gasped, rather offended. "i do not want to meet a man. i believe i am fine by myself!" 

"how are you going to make any money without a man to court with? now, my advice to you is to stop objecting." he snapped.

"yes father." she gave up. there was no point arguing, her father was far too stubborn. 

"now, vanessa will take you out to buy a new gown before dinner tonight. we want to impress the fine man, don't we?" he asked.

"yes father." she repeated. some may have called blair immature, but she didn't understand what people saw in men. they were self entitled and disrespectful.

.•.

"vanessa, how does this one look?" blair asked, jumping and twirling around in a red polka dotted dress. vanessa was blair's maid, but also her best friend (because she was homeschooled and had no school friends) so she allowed her to be brutally honest.

"i think you look like a five year old." vanessa giggled, tapping her fingers on the end of the chair she was sat in.

"and that's a bad thing?" blair replied, striking random poses at vanessa, making her burst into laughter. "keep it down v, i don't want anyone to let my mother or father to know we're having fun!" 

"whatever! are you buying that or not?" vanessa asked, caressing the expensive fabric of the frock.

"yes, i'll get it." blair smiled, walking back behind the curtain to undress and put her original outfit back on, which was a short, white dress with a lace hat that had been topped with a large white bow.

"oh, your father said he would call a car to pick you up. it'll wait for you outside the electrician." vanessa explained. 

"the electrician!" blair beamed, thinking about staring at the televisions for hours on end. she did have a television at home, but her father would only allow her to watch certain things, none of them including people of colour.

"you better not be watching the martin luther king guy again. your dad will kill you!" vanessa groaned.

"he doesn't have to know.." blair chuckled as the store clerk packaged up her new dress.  
        vanessa and blair parted way so vanessa could attend to her family, leaving blair alone by the electricians, watching the screens whilst waiting for her car.

"i say to you today, my friends, though, even though we face the difficulties of today and tomorrow, i still have a dream. it is a dream deeply rooted in the american dream."

the same speech had been played over and over on all televisions for the past few weeks. there hadn't been this many people watching tv since the premier of 'the twilight zone'. history was being made in washington and new york, but many people had died. blair's eyes were lit up by the flashing images on screen. people of colour being beaten by police. it broke blair's innocent heart.

"blair you stupid girl! get your eyes off that vile machine!" a voice called from behind the young blonde. she turned around and saw a large black car with the window rolled down in the backseat. her mother was sat there, eyes squinted and twitching in anger.

"mother, i- i didn't know you were picking me up." blair swallowed, ripping her eyes away from the black and white screens.

"i do not want you wasting your energy on the negros. they are aliens. get in the car!" her mother demanded.

"mother! i refuse to get in the car with someone who could be so insensitive and rude. you cannot say that, they are just people! like us." 

"foolish child, they will never be like us. if you refuse to get in the car with me then you can take the bus, like commoners, like the blacks whom you're so obsessed with." her mother smirked, though blair didn't find it amusing whatsoever.

"fine, i will." blair replied, strutting off to a nearby bus stop and standing there with a smile on her face. she had never taken the bus before, but if it made her mother angry then she would take any opportunity for sure. she was sure her mother was trying to say something whilst frantically waving her arms around, but she didn't pay any attention. the bus rolled up, the door opened and blair strolled in.

"that'll be thirty cents, m'lady." the kind man said behind a small glass window. blair reached into her expensive purse and pulled out a few more pennies than what was needed.

"keep the change!" she smiled as she walked towards the seating area. she looked around for an empty seat, but they had all been filled. there were six rows, the first four consisted of white people and the back two sat the people of colour. her blue eyes met a pair of dark eyes sitting in the second row from the back.

"i'm sorry, i'll move." the pair of dark eyes spoke, shuffling out of her seat.

"no, no, i'm fine with standing." blair smiled. the dark eyed girl looked shocked. she was beautiful, blair thought. she had long, wavy black hair and she was wearing a colourful dress that perfectly showed off her curves. blair didn't realise she was staring until she heard the familiar voice of the driver behind her.

"give up your seat for this woman." his once soft voice turned rough and ruthless.

"no, sir, it's fine. i don't need to sit, i've been sitting all day practically." blair explained, looking over at the dark eyed girl and giving her a small smile.

"it is the rules. this woman doesn't have the right to sit whilst a woman like you stands." he protested. 

"i don't see what you mean, sir. we are both women, aren't we? she deserves to have a seat just as much as i do." blair remonstrated, scowling slightly at the man. he opened his mouth to speak, but blair cut him off, "and i am sure i could easily get you fired so maybe sir, you should go back to driving the bus, since i have places to be and people to see."

"y-yes m'am." he sighed and returned to the wheel.

"thank you, madame." the dark eyed girl bowed slightly with her head.

"i'm not a madame, i'm only eighteen! call me blair." she chuckled and the dark haired girl gave a small smile as the bus began to move.

"i like your frock, blair. my name is vixen, by the way." she introduced.

"thank you, vixen. that's a beautiful name."

"why, thank you."

there was silence on the bus for a while, until blair noticed her surroundings and realised that her stop was next.

"well, this is my stop. it was nice meeting you, vixen." blair beamed as she pressed the bell to stop the bus. blair did not say thank you to the driver as she hopped off the bus, as he did not deserve it. he was just like her mother and father, cruel, disrespectful and narrow minded.  
blair couldn't take her mind off vixen, the beautiful girl from the bus, the whole time she was walking. she had stunning long legs, large curves and perfect features. when she reached her front door, she realised how strange she was acting, and snapped out of it. she shouldn't be looking at a woman's curves, it was a sin. she tried to push the thoughts from her mind as she ran the doorbell thrice and was greeted by one of her servants, giovanni.

"good afternoon blair, why aren't you with your mother?" he asked curiously, looking at blair up and down. he had always had a little crush on the blonde, ever since he began working in the st. clair household, though he would never let her know that, since she seemed so uninterested at the thought of ever being with a man.

"i took the bus home." blair beamed, overly proud of herself.

"you did what?" gio stood there, mouth agape.

"mother was being disrespectful, i didn't want to speak to her. anyway, it's getting chilly, may i get through?"

"uh... um... sure..." 

"thanks gio." blair smiled and skipped into the foyer.

"she's acting strange." giovanni whispered to alexander, the cook, who happened to be passing at that moment.

"she's probably in love." alex joked as he returned to his kitchen duties. gio simply shrugged and watched as blair danced up the spiral staircase and into her room.


	2. two

"vixen, wake your ass up." a raspy voice yelled, followed by a shoe flying into the dark girl's face.

"shea, give me ten more minutes! i'm having a nice dream." vixen sighed, trying to finish the dream in her mind, which didn't exactly work.

"whatcha dreaming about darling?" she heard her father ask.

"the cracker she saw on the bus yesterday!" shea grinned, laughing at herself.

"shea i swear to god!" vix groaned, throwing back the shoe at her older sister.

"a white boy, hm?" her father asked, folding up some clothes that vixen had left all over the ground.

"yeah... a boy." vixen yawned, flinging her legs over her bed and stretching, knowing fine well that she wasn't dreaming about a boy. "so, what chores of yours are you gonna make me do today?"

"don't get cheeky. you need to go get the hot from the grocer, we're making gumbo tonight, for the whole neighbourhood." her father exclaimed, sounding overly excited.  
vixen slipped on a poofy yellow dress and black stilettos. shea did her hair and makeup, as per usual. shea was usually known as 'the pretty one' and most called vixen 'the smart one', but she would much rather have shea's title.

"girl stop furrowing your brows or else they're gonna looked more fucked up than they already do." shea teased, layering the brown gel onto the girl's face, tinting her brows ever so slightly. "why do you wanna look so good for going to the grocers anyway?"

"i don't know. look good, feel good?" vixen smirked, turning to look at herself in the mirror. she was lying, she wanted to look nice just in case she saw blair again. she had had little crushes on girls before, but never a white girl. though. this white girl seemed very upper class and straight. she grabbed a bottle of hairspray and coated her wavy hair in it for a good few minutes out of frustration. why are all the pretty ones straight?

"vix, calm down. that shits expensive. do your girl a favour and go buy a new one whilst you're at the grocers, will you?" shea asked, admiring her own reflection.

"alright, well i'm going. see you later." vixen smiled, coating her lips in red one more time before getting up and grabbing her purse. she strutted out the small house, out of the bad side of town where she stayed and onto the high street.  
she walked around, catching a few stares and scowls from self-entitled straight white couples. vixen just smirked and continued to click her heels on the concrete pavement, walking past all the stores playing 'it's my party' by lesley gore (the song of the summer) on their small televisions.  
vixen was waiting by a crosswalk when she met a pair of familiar blue eyes across the street. the blue eyes were the exact eyes that had been on her mind for the past twenty four hours. the other girl walked forward, unconsciously, not noticing the trolley car filled with people rolling down the street at full speed. vixen didn't know what she was doing, why was she just standing in the middle of the road staring at her? she was going to be hit. 

"blair! the trolley!" vixen screamed, running forward and throwing herself on top of the blonde, pushing her to the side of the road as the car rolled past.

"get off the poor girl you crow!" a random voice called. vixen payed them no attention, staring at the light skinned girl's perfect face. her eyes were shut and her lips were slightly parted. her heart was still racing, but she was unresponsive. the girl had fainted. vixen picked her up bridal style and ran into an alleyway that eventually led back to vixen's neighbourhood.  
vixen weaved her way around the sidewalk, getting closer and closer to her house, where she could make sure blair was okay. she stared at the girl as she walked. she had glittery pink lips, a small nose and full cheeks. she was truly the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, vixen thought. the blondes eyes began to flutter open slightly, just as vixen reached her house. she kicked the door open and ran to the kitchen, laying the girl down on the counter.

"h-hello?" a trembling voice asked. vixen turned to the girl and planted a small pill in the girl's hand.

"this is a pain killer, take it and it should ease the pain. i can fix you a glass of water to help wash it down. you have quite a nasty gash on your head, i think i should put some ice on it." vixen rambled, running around her kitchen frantically, looking for things to help the poor girl.

"where am i? where are my parents? vanessa, is that you?" the girl mumbled, sitting up slightly and looking at her surroundings. her eyes met vixen's and she raised a brow as if to say 'i know you from somewhere'.

"do you remember your name?" vixen asked, walking towards the girl and laying a cold bag of ice on her throbbing head. the unexpected temperature drop sent shivers down blair's back, waking her up a little more.

"blair, i think..." the blonde contemplated. vixen let out a little smirk.

"well, that's what you told me yesterday, you must be getting better already." she smiled.

"w-we've met?" blair stumbled, but then she had a lightbulb moment, "aren't you the pretty girl from the bus?" blair blurted, then realised what she said. she felt a blush form on her pale face as she buried her face in her hands.

"yes, that's me." vixen chuckled slightly at the awkwardness of the latter. she could hardly believe that a cracker thought she was pretty?

"wait.. so, what actually did happen?" blair giggled nervously, placing the ice on her head.

"well, a trolley filled with people began to speed down the road, but you were in some kind of daydream, and didn't notice, so i had to jump on top of you and i guess my fat ass knocked you out whilst also, saving you." vixen shrugged, laughing a little at the obscurity of the story.

"well, it sounds like quite a day. thank you, vixen, was it?" 

"yeah. by the way, i can walk you home, if you want." 

"i don't think i'm up for that yet, no. would it be alright if i stayed here a little longer? just until my head hurts a little less." blair was fine, truly, but she would take any opportunity to stay here.

"i mean, yeah... sure, that's fine." vixen swallowed. she had never had a white girl in her house before, but this white girl made her especially nervous. she thought she was so fucking gorgeous. "oh, and by the way; thanks for sticking up for me yesterday. not a lot of people like you would do that." she added.

"no problem. the driver was out of order anyway. us ladies must stick together." blair smiled, showing off her little white teeth. "plus, you saved me today, so i guess we're equal." vixen nodded and there was an awkward silence for a little while.

"maybe you should call your mother, let her know you're alright." vixen suggested.

"oh, yes. do you have a telephone?" blair asked politely.

"yeah, it's just over there." vixen pointed towards a bright red dial phone to the left of the fridge. blair strolled over to the telephone and twisted her house's number into the dial.

"this is the st. clair household, who's calling?" she heard giovanni answer.

"hey gio, it's me, blair. can you get my father to send a car. i... um, went over my ankle?" blair lied. she didn't want her parents to be fussing around her.

"i... um... well, okay... yeah. where are you?" giovanni stuttered. he always got flustered around blair. blair looked to vixen and raised an eyebrow.

"twenty six, fuller park." vixen whispered. blair mouthed a thank you and turned back to the phone to tell gio.

"what are you doing there? do you know what kind of people live in that neighbourho--" 

"--gio, just fucking do it would you?" blair asked, her voice still using a polite tone, despite the harsh words. vixen tried to hold back a laugh.

"i called a car. they will be there in ten minutes. try not to die." gio joked.

"bitch." blair giggled, slamming the phone down. "sorry about gio, he's italian, so a little insane in the head."

"no, no, it's whatever. i know this is a bad neighbourhood. it's whatever. your car will be here soon." vixen said bluntly. blair just nodded slowly and made her way towards the door. she turned around quickly, accidentally brushing vixen's body slightly. she stumbled backwards but she was caught by vixen's strong arms. vixen pulled her up, holding back laughter so she didn't embarrass the blonde.

"t-thanks for everything, vixen. i might not be here if it wasn't for you." blair smiled, going in for a small hug. vixen thought it might not have meant anything to blair, but it meant everything to vixen. blair felt vixen tense up, and blair's heart dropped. what if she didn't want that... oh fuck. blair pulled away quickly and smiled nervously. "i think my car is here." blair blushed.

"yeah.. um, you should get that." vixen replied, giving blair a small wave as she opened the front door. vixen stepped out of view just in case whoever was in the car saw her.

"goodbye vix, i hope to see you again." blair called as she opened the car door, waving her gloved hand. 

"as do i. goodbye blair!" vixen was rather flustered at the use of blair's nickname 'vix'. vixen watched as the car drove out of the neighbourhood, then she closed the door. she leant against the inside of the door, and allowed her body to slide down it. she had fallen for blair, and she was well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually wrote this a few months ago but just uploading here- though the fic isn’t actually finished yet so there will be updates n’ shit x


	3. three

"blair, what happened to your dress, there is dirt all over it?" giovanni asked once blair arrived home. "don't tell me you got beaten up--"

"--no, gio. why must you assume such things?" blair sighed, pushing past the dark haired boy and walking into the foyer. she ran up the spiral staircase, kicking off her stilettos as she walked.

"why are you in such a bad mood?" giovanni yelled.

"shut up gio!" blair threw a shoe at the boy and they both burst into fits of laughter. blair's father stormed through the double doors, a resentful expression spread across his wrinkled face.

"giovanni, get back to your duties, stupid boy!" he shouted, hitting the young boy with a napkin. giovanni said nothing, he just continued to dust the candlesticks and ornaments that were spread around the foyer.

"father, that was my fault. i threw a shoe at him." blair said shamefully, walking down the stairs slowly, trying not to slip on the polished flooring, since she was only wearing stockings. she walked over to her dad so they stood face to face. he looked at her with squinted eyes before slapping her hard across the face, sending her to the ground. gio wanted to help but knew his fate if he did so, so he continued to polish the room, trying to ignore the scene beside him. 

"you are an embarrassment. you should be more like your sister brianna." he spat, looking down at her trembling body. "first you stick up for the negros and now you're treating the servants as if they're on our level. you should be ashamed of yourself, you pathetic little girl."

"father, you're hurting her!" blair heard her sister call from the top of the staircase, followed by quick footsteps down. "she's clearly had a tough day, look at her gowns! just leave her be!" brianna exclaimed, giving blair a hand to pull her up. blair simply mouthed a thank you and attempted to climb up the stairs once again, slower this time. 

when blair finally reached her large room, she slumped herself down on her fourposter bed. she began to cry into her pillow, ruining her makeup which vanessa had spent so long on that morning. she wondered why her parents must be so cruel and selfish. all she wanted to do was spend more time with vixen. she stripped herself of her dress and folded it nicely into a woven basket to be washed, then walked towards her ensuite to run a bath. normally, a servant would do it for her, but she was not in the mood to see anyone in that moment, anyone other than- no. she shouldn't think her. she probably wouldn't see her again anyway.  
she poured coconut and rock salt oils into the warm tub, running her porcelain hand through, creating bubbles whilst mixing the oils in. blair walked over to her shelves and ran her finger along the many records she owned and grabbed 'let's face the music and dance' by frank sinatra. she adored anything with a jazz piano, it practically hypnotised her. she placed in on her record player and returned to the bathroom, singing the song with her beautiful singing voice, leaving the door opening so she could hear it.  
she dipped a toe into the bath, contemplating on whether the temperature was right or not. she simply shrugged and allowed her whole body to fall back into the water, soaking her perfect skin and blonde hair. slowly, she began to lather her long legs in cleansing oils. she rubbed up her legs until she reached her private area. as she cleaned it, she imagined vixen touching her, rubbing her and filling her body with pleasure. blair began to touch herself, twitching and whimpering as she imagined vixen's nude figure in front of her.

"v-vixen.." she moaned as she tipped over the edge, coming into the bath water. blair sat there for a while in post orgasm bliss, then suddenly snatched her hands away. did she just touch herself at the thought of... a woman? blair had never thought about such a thing before, it was such a sin, but it made sense! she had never been interested in men because, she was interested in women.  
          she dried her body and dressed herself in a pale pink satin nightgown. she couldn't deny that she felt awful about being in love with a woman, but all the dark feelings were washed away at the thought of vixen's thick red lips against hers, her hands exploring her body.  
blair walked towards a small set of bells that were above her bed. she rang the one that read 'foyer' and waited for whatever servant was in that room to come upstairs.

"miss st. clair, you summoned me." she heard a voice call from behind her door. she walked over to open it, revealing none other than giovanni.

"hey gio... i need your help." blair gestured the young boy inside. the boy clenched his jaw at her serious tone and followed the girl in, sitting down cross legged on her comfy bed. her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. his heart broke at the sight. "sorry about my father hitting you with the serviette earlier, you didn't deserve that."

"no, no, i shouldn't have all allowed myself to be distracted. is that all you called me here for?" he asked.

"n-no. what does it mean if two woman are in an... um.. romantic relationship?" blair mumbled, not making eye contact with the boy.

"if two women are together, they're lesbians. why'd you ask, b?" gio replied, very confused at such a random question.

"you promise you won't tell anyone what i tell you, or i will be sure to fire you, okay?" blair assured the boy. gio nodded nervously in response. "okay.. i think i have fallen in love with a woman." blair blurted, then placed her blushing face in between her knees, completely mortified with herself. 

"i- um- oh." gio stuttered. "who, may i ask?"

"a negro." blair mumbled, inaudibly.

"sorry i didn't hear--" 

"--a negro! for fucks sake!" blair shouted, tears welling up in her eyes whilst she waved her arms around frantically. gio's jaw dropped. "i'm sorry, you think i'm a dyke. you can go if you want." blair sobbed. gio just held the broken girl against his chest, allowing her to hear his fast paced heartbeat.

"no, i'm okay with it, it's just, your parents—"

"—i know, i'm so fucked, i just love this girl so much. she saved my life today, you know g! it's like fate wants us to be together!"

"i know blair but i don't want you getting hurt. you're my best friend." he sighed.

"i don't know either gio, i just know i need to see this girl again. can you drive?" blair had thought of an idea.

"y-yes? what are you thinking blair?"

"can you drive me to her place tomorrow? i will repay you, i promise." blair gave gio puppy dog eyes that he just couldn't turn down.

"okay, but if i get dragged down, you're coming with me." gio defended.

"sure, thanks! i love you!" blair kissed the boys cheek and gestured him to the door. he knew it meant nothing to her since apparently she liked girls now, but it felt amazing to him. blair watched as the tall boy left her room, before falling back onto her silk bedsheets and crying herself to sleep.


	4. four

blair was awoken by the sound of giggling at the end of her bed. she shuffled upwards to lean against her quilted headboard, only to find vanessa and giovanni standing there, with huge grins spread across their faces.

"you can't just come into my room like that guys.." blair started.

"we have a surprise!" vanessa beamed, shimmying slightly with excitement. blair's gaze turned to gio who was beginning to look slightly nervous. 

"you told her didn't you." blair raised an eyebrow and gio nodded worriedly. "it's fine, just no more people, please. oh, and what's the surprise? i love surprises!" 

"well my papi owns a jazz bar, and look what's happening there tonight.." vanessa passed blair a leaflet that read:

mateo's mambo  
the vixen: dancing for one night only   
(new talent wanted!)

"how do you know the vix--" blair was cut off.

"--new talent wanted! you could show off your amazing singing and maybe pick up a few ladies, mhm?" gio asked. blair breathed out a sigh of relief, they didn't know who vixen was.

"it's not that easy gio, plus, they'd never want a cracker in there." blair rolled her eyes, got up off her bed and approached her closet to find an outfit for the day. she pulled out a yellow dress and white gloves, humming the tune to 'please mr. postman' as she walked.

"so you're just going to pretend that we're not here right now?" vanessa rocked back and forwards on her heels. 

"i don't sing in front of people. how do you guys even know i sing?" blair asked curiously. 

"you're literally singing all the time around the house, how can we not know?" gio joked. there was silence for a while whilst blair contemplated. if she went, she'd see vixen, she'd be able to sing and be free. she might not have another opportunity.

"okay. i'll go." she declared, followed by loud unwanted cheers from giovanni and vanessa. "oh please. you can leave now." she smirked as she threw a glove at the pair. they ran out the room, bursting into laughter. "shh, my father, remember." 

.•.

vixen was stretching backstage, her heart racing with nerves and excitement. this was her first time performing in front of an audience that wasn't shea or her mother, who always said one day everyone will pay hundreds of dollars to watch her perform. that was before she was shot, of course. vixen had a little more confidence that evening, since her best friend asia had told her she 'does sexy very well'. 

"vixen, you're on in five." a man burst through the door and announced, allowing the jazz music and laughter from the next room to spill through. the clinking of glasses and the sound of the jazz piano always brought so much comfort to vixen. vixen followed the man to behind the curtain and waited there.

"ladies and gentlemen, for one night only, chicago's one and only, sexiest, sassiest and most beautiful black girl, exclusive to mateo's mambo... the vixen!" the host announced.

do it how you would if blair was watching.

was what vixen thought as the curtains parted, revealing her there in her black bra and tasseled skirt. she danced around in her large heels, lulling the audience, especially the men, whom she didn't care for anyway. she grabbed a spare chair from the audience to sit down on it, spreading her legs and leaning forward, hypnotising everyone who watched. she walked towards an aimless gentleman and straddled him, untying his tie and licking her lips, eventually jumping off him to return to the stage, wiggling her hips. gasps were heard as she kicked her long leg high in the air whilst lip-syncing the lyrics to 'summertime' by ella fitzgerald and louis armstrong.

'oh your daddy's rich and your ma is good-looking,  
so hush little baby, don't you cry.'

were the final lyrics before she finished. loud applauses were heard from the audience as she bowed and went to sit down with shea and her best friend nina.

"bitch you were fucking amazing." nina squealed, sipping her cheap alcohol.

"thanks y'all, i was so nervo--" vixen started but was cut off by the host returning to stage.

"--okay lovely people, we have a last minute act for y'all tonight. not exactly what i was expecting, but now presenting the beautiful pipes from oak street, chicago... blair st. clair!"

vixen's heart dropped. it couldn't be, could it? she didn't have to think for much longer before a pale blonde in a yellow dress with white gloves appeared on stage. she held the mic with shaking hands, her sparkling eyes covered by pale lids. her lips parted as the music started.

'why does the sun go on shining?  
why does the sea rush to shore?  
don't they know it's the end of the world?  
'cause you don't love me anymore'

you could hear the nerves in her voice. she wouldn't move whilst each word escaped her pink lips sharply. vixen had her head in her palm, admiring how the porcelain skin of the young girl would glow in the bright spotlight.

"come on blair baby!" vixen blurted, followed by a whistle. no one payed attention to her, except blair. she opened her big blue eyes and looked straight at vixen, a huge smile plastered across her face.  

'why do the birds go on singing?  
why do the stars glow above?  
don't they know it's the end of the world?  
it ended when i lost your love'

blair continued to sing, miles more confident this time. she approached vixen's table, removing her gloves as she walked, not breaking eye contact with vixen. she threw the gloves in the dark girl's face, turning on her heel to return to the stage, swaying her hips the extra bit to impress vixen. every note was perfect, she could sing like no one else vixen had ever heard. she was beyond incredible.

'why does my heart go on beating?  
why do these eyes of mine cry?  
don't they know it's the end of the world?  
it ended when you said goodbye'.

the jazz piano played the last note, as everyone stood up in ovation. everyone except vixen. she was in a trance, staring at the perfect girl before she disappeared behind the curtain. 

"well that's all our acts for tonight folks, come back next week to mateo's mambo, bring a friend, all are welcome. negros, yellows, guidos or even crackers, as we saw today! bring 'em all! bam!" the host grinned as he finished up the show.

"vix, you coming?" shea called from the exit. vixen turned on her seat to see the pouring rain outside, then turned back to look at where blair had been standing moments ago.

"y'all go off without me, i'll follow on later." vix cracked a false smile, waiting until shea and nina were out of sight before she hopped off her seat and ran backstage. she saw blair sitting in a chair, brushing her blonde locks. their eyes locked in the mirror, and blair smiled. vixen walked directly behind her and began to caress her shoulders whilst still gazing at her through the mirror.

"you were amazing tonight." blair admitted.

"you saw?" vixen asked curiously. she secretly really, really hoped she did see.

"mhm." blair pouted slightly. "you know, i have a few tips on how you can improve your performance." blair gave an evil grin.

"and what might those tips be, 'lil white girl?" 

"hmm... i think next time, you should spread your legs a little wider, and maybe loose the skirt." 

"would you like that?" vixen began to caress the girl's shoulder even more, practically massaging her petite figure. blair turned round on her chair so she wasn't just looking at vixen's reflection anymore. they were so close, blair could feel vixen's warm breath on her nose.

"c-can i kiss you?" blair asked quietly.

"yes, please." vixen replied, as blair placed her pink tinted lips on vixen's cherry red ones. the kiss became more passionate, vixen lifting blair out of her seat so she was able to pin her against the cold brick wall. blair wrapped her arm around vixen's neck, pressing two fingers into a sweet spot. vixen gave off a moan and pulled away from the blonde. "come home with me." vixen pleaded.

"i really would, but my father would kill me and i must get back before either one of my parents notice i'm gone." blair sighed, untangling her arms from vixen and brushing down her slightly dirty dress. "we can meet tomorrow.. go out for dinner.. i don't mind." she suggested.

"i would love that. meet me at daley's restaurant on sixty third street tomorrow at one." vixen invited, scribbling the address down on a small pad of paper.

"see you then." blair smiled as she hoisted her expensive red handbag over her slender shoulder. she kissed vixen softly on the cheek before she disappeared up the stairs, her heels clicking as she walked.   
        
everything in that moment had been so perfect to vixen. she had scored a date with the beautiful girl who she hadn't been able to get out of her mind for the past few days. vixen grabbed her apricot coloured umbrella and walked out onto the soaking wet streets of chicago. someone had left their window open whilst 'you don't own me' played on loop on their record player. vixen hummed to the beautiful tune, avoiding puddles with her feet. she could stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos? idk. hope y’all liked the fluff. x


	5. five

vixen spent hours in front of the mirror, perfecting every single little detail on her face. she still hadn't really come down from her high after the previous night's events. 

"where is it that your going? cinderella's ball?" shea joked, watching as vixen painted her face perfectly.

"fuck off. i'm going somewhere with a friend." vixen replied, not giving shea the attention that she wanted.

"asia?" she asked.

"no."

"monique?"

"no. stop asking imprudent questions." vixen rolled her eyes, pushed her seat out and stood up. "i'm finished anyway, goodbye. don't fucking follow me there."

"i'm not making any promises." shea grinned. vixen gave the mirror a quick final-glance, admiring her white gown which she had made herself. it would most likely be nothing compared to what blair would be wearing, but she did not mind, as long as she was with her.

vixen waited at the bus stop, looking out onto her street. the houses weren't small, but they were far from nice. many of the windows were boarded up, many door had been broken down and the overgrown grass would weave its way through cracks in the wood.

"hey bitch, what you out here dressed all fancy for?" vixen heard a voice say from across the street. asia emerged from her house in a beautiful yellow dress.

"i could say the same about you." vixen smirked.

"don't avoid my question." asia replied, running across the street sheepishly in heels and meeting vixen at the bus stop. 

"i.. um- have a date." vixen blushed, looking down and fiddling with the clasp of her purse.

"who's the lucky guy?" asia asked, showing off her large white teeth that could blind anyone who wasn't expecting it.

"it's um... not a guy." vixen blurted then covered her face with her purse. she was saved by the sound of the bus approaching her. she waited at the end of the sidewalk, tapping her foot rapidly and ignoring everything asia was saying.

"girl, talk to me! i'm not judging! come back!" asia was calling but vixen simply stepped onto the bus, drowning asia out completely.

"sixty third street, please." vixen smiled a false smile and went to sit at the back of the bus. there were quite a few stops before they reached the destination, including uptown, onto the high street.

the bus stopped in front of an electrician, allowing a few people to get on. vixen watched with a cock of her head as a young white man stepped on the bus, followed by an older black man and a young white girl. the young white girl payed for her ticket and then walked forward, to find a free seat. the young white girl was blair.

"vixen! vixen?" blair snapped vixen out of her daze.

"y-yes. oh! hi!" vixen gave blair a wide smile, grossing one leg over another.

"um... may i sit beside you?" blair asked, blushing slightly.

"i.. um, don't know if that's allowed." vixen lowered the volume of her voice as vixen approached her, crossing onto the negro section.

"i don't care." blair chuckled, strutting over and sitting herself down in the empty seat to vixen's left.

"crow." an old man in the white section said between coughs.

"excuse me, sir, but i think you should finish your newspaper before you die, since judging by those drooping lids, i'm assuming it very soon. bless your family." blair joked. vixen held back laughter.

"youth is doomed." the man muttered under his breath, before returning to his paper. vixen turned to blair and burst into inaudible laughter. blair rested her pale hand on vixen's soft thigh. vixen breathed out a small breath of air, not making eye contact with the blonde. 

ten minutes later, vixen felt blair's petite figure lean forward slightly, against the dark haired girl's frame. she could feel the blondes breath on her neck.

"we have arrived, darling." blair whispered, her lips brushing over vixen's ear slightly. vixen batted her lashes at the use of the pet name.

"dykes." a woman called as the two girls stumbled off the bus.

"don't listen to them." vixen sighed as they reached the front of the diner, cupping the blonde's porcelain skin.

"they don't bother me, not if you're here." blair smiled. vixen looked to see if anyone was around, before kissing the latter's nose softly. blair's face heated up as a blush formed on her cheeks and the tips of her rather pointed ears.

"doll, shall we go in?" vixen asked, gesturing towards the small door of the diner. blair nodded, biting down on her lower lip. "after you, m'lady." vixen added. blair opened the door to the small diner, a small bell ringing as the two girls entered. 

"welcome to daley's, table for one?" an overly smiley waitress asked. 

"t-two, thank you." blair stuttered, pulling vixen out from behind her. the waitress looked vixen up and down with a look of slight disgust.

"follow me this way." the wide smile returned to the waitress's face, leading the girls to a small booth. blair shuffled into the comfortable booth, followed by vixen who sat opposite her. 

"may i take your order?" the waitress asked, handing blair her menu but dropping vixen's in front of her, the look of disgust returning to her rather ill-favoured face. 

"may i have a strawberry milkshake?" blair asked timidly, not taking her eyes off vixen's dark eyes.

"may i have the same?" vixen asked, brushing her foot over blair's thigh under the table. blair's breathing hitched as another blush formed on her cheeks. the waitress gave one last smile before turning on her heel and walking towards the counter, where she then set her notebook down to attend to another costumer.

"so, tell me a bit about yourself, miss st. clair. other than the fact that you are an incredible singer; of course." vixen grinned.

"thanks, i could say the same about your dancing, but anyways. i grew up in indianapolis but moved here when i was ten because of my father's work. he works in the court of justice, as a sheriff. he never liked the idea that his daughter was a singer. he wanted me to go into law, but that shits boring." blair rambled. vixen just stared into the girls ocean eyes, listening to every word she said.

"i think, if you're really passionate about something, you shouldn't allow anyone to get in the way of what you love." vixen beamed, reaching forward to grasp blair's hands. 

"i- i guess." blair rubbed vixen's dark hands with soft thumb, drawing circles slowly. the waitress returned with two milkshakes in glass mugs. "thanks." blair mumbled as the waitress left.

"hey, look." vixen chuckled, running her finger through the cream of her milkshake and laying a dollop on blair's nose. "now you're even more cute."

"you think i look cute?" blair blushed, wiping the cream from her nose to her finger and licking it sensually.

"i think you look hot, and i think you're going to come back to my place." vixen purred.

"i think i would love that." blair replied. she pulled out her purse and lay a ten dollar bill down, before getting up to leave. ten dollars was more than needed, but right now, blair didn't care. she was about to be taken home by a beautiful woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> butterfly queen 🦋🦋🦋


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut  
> smut  
> smut  
> smut  
> smutttt

"which bus takes us downtown?" blair asked, her chin perched on vixen's shoulder as she dragged her out the diner.

"nooo, the bus takes too long, follow me." vixen grinned, dragging blair onto a small street. there stood a line of teal coloured bicycles, locked against iron fences.

"w-what's this?" blair asked with a cock of her head, letting go of vixen's hand to draw her fingers along the smooth metal of the bike.

"it's our faster way home. got a penny?" vixen chuckled, inserting a penny into one of the bikes. "fifty cent will last us half an hour, i'll return it tomorrow." 

blair just stood there, confused.

"never been on a bicycle before, uptown lady?" vixen joked.

"well, yes, i have, but are these just here to take?" blair replied, raising her sharply painted brow.

"no, we're renting it and returning later, now get on." vixen smirked. blair walked over and shuffled behind her. the bike was made for one, but blair was small enough to tuck behind the dark skinned girl. blair wrapped her long legs around vixen's waist. "ready?" vixen asked.

"ready." blair confirmed, her arms around vixen, holding her tight. vixen gave off a small smile when she felt blair's hard nipples protruding through her little navy blue dress. vixen began to peddle fast, in amongst lanes, towards her neighbourhood where she had been earlier. 

"you alright back there baby, we're almost there." vixen came to a halt at the end of her street.

"i'm fine baby." blair blushed, tucking her loose hairs behind her ear.

"okay doll." vixen kissed blair softly on the cheek and peddled the last stretch. they left the bike on the lawn as vixen fiddled with her keys to unlock the door.

"daddy.. shea.. anyone home?" vixen's voice echoed through her house. "guess not. perfect." vixen smirked, and blair blushed. "do you wanna come to my room?"

"of course, vix." blair replied, intertwining her pale fingers with vixen's dark ones. vixen dragged her up the stairs and into her room. 

"you wanna put on a record? i always put a record on when i bring someone to... do... you... i--" vixen didn't quite know how to phrase it, but blair knew exactly what she meant.

"it's okay," blair placed her finger over vixen's mouth to shush her. "and yes, what records do you have?" 

"i only have a few, they're under my bed." vixen gestured to a small box that stuck out slightly under her crooked bed frame. blair began to flick through the records, looking for something upbeat and sexy.

"love is strange, i love that song!" blair beamed.

"well that's perfect then isn't it?" vixen chuckled, removing the record from its cover. she placed it on the record player and slid the tonearm along, allowing the song to begin.

love, love is strange   
lot of people  
take it for a game

blair began to sing along to the song, perching herself down on the edge of vixen's bed. the sunlight shone through the window and highlighted blair's porcelain cheeks.

"you look so beautiful." vixen let a small exhale escape her lips. 

"do i?" blair arched her brow and let her chin rest in her palm.

"mhm." vixen kicked off her shoes slowly and went to sit beside blair.

your sweet loving   
is better than a kiss   
when you leave me  
sweet kisses i miss

vixen placed a hand on blair's sternum and pushed her down onto the bed, placing rough kisses on the blonde's neck, so passionate she could draw blood. blair gave off a high pitched whine.

"you like that babygirl?" vixen caressed the girl's cheek, shuffling upwards to sit on her hips.

"y-yes.. more.. please." blair buckled her hips up. vixen drew her finger along blair's pink lips, then crashed hers against them. the kiss was passionate, blair tugging on vixen's dark hair.

"this is my favourite part of the song." vixen leaned away from blair to sit on the bed with her legs spread. they began to lipsync along to the song.

"sylvia?" vixen grinned.

"yes mickey?" blair pouted in return.

"how do you call your lover boy?" vixen cocked her head,

"come here lover boy." blair let her finger gesture vixen to crawl towards her.

"and if he doesn't answer–" vixen crawled over the blonde.

"oh lover boy!" blair swallowed, looking at the dark skinned girl craning over her.

"and if he still doesn't answer."

"i simply say.." 

vixen crashed their lips together again, straddling the blonde's hips and moaning against her mouth. 

"do you want this?" vixen whispered, her lips brushing blair's ear.

"yes.. please... i need this." blair held back moans. vixen fiddled with them hem of blair's dress, pulling up to reveal her little pink lace underwear. her curves were everything. 

"oh god you're so hot." vixen attacked her chest with kisses, sucking love-bites into her perfect skin.

"let me see your body vixen.. please.." blair whimpered, fiddling with the fabric of vixen's white skirt. vixen slid it down her body extremely fast, showing off her black underwear set. blair began to touch herself at the sight of vixen's perfect figure. vixen reacher for blair's hand and pulled it away.

"don't worry babygirl, i got you.." vixen began to rub blair's inner thigh, higher and higher towards her core, finally reaching her enterance. she rubbed blair's throbbing clit in a scissoring motion, grinning as she heard shrill whines coming from the blonde.

"y-you've done this before.. haven't you.." blair chuckled between whines.

"you've got it baby." vixen replied, inserting a finger into blair's entrance, pumping in and out at a fast pace. blair's eyes rolled to the back of her head whilst her hips bucked forward, whimpering at every movement.

"i- i am so close." blair practically screamed. vixen leaned forward to kiss blair's wet lips, still thrusting her fingers in and out. blair let out one last piercing moan before she squirted everywhere. 

"you were such a good girl baby." vixen's placed her cum-coated fingers in blair's mouth, allowing her to taste herself whilst sucking slowly.

"do you not want me to pleasure you?" blair asked, pulling vixen's fingers away from her mouth and licking her pink lips clean.

"that's for another day darling."

"okay..." blair took a deep breath in, feeling a sudden burst of confidence, "i-i love you."

"what did you say baby, i didn't hear." vixen teased, drawing her finger slowly over blair's plump lower lip.

"i love you." she beamed.

"well, it's a good thing you say that, because.." vixen shuffled forward and nestled her head into blair's slender shoulder, "i love you too."

there was silence for a while, just in time to hear the end of the song, which had already looped multiple times whilst they were playing around. they lay there, vixen holding blair to her chest the same way a mother would to a newborn.

"you should come to my place tomorrow. i could sneak you in, if you want--" blair broke the silence.

"--i don't know baby, it sounds like a risk. people don't accept people of colour like myself, let alone multi-racial same-sex relationships. that just doesn't happen blair."

"we can try.. i have servants.. i can sneak you in!" 

"we'll talk about it in the morning." vixen hushed blair by placing a finger over her lips.

"i'm staying the night?" blair grinned.

"well, i mean, y-you don't have to--" vixen blushed. blair wrapped her arms around vixen's waist.

"--no, don't worry! i want to stay! of course i do!" blair pecked vixen's cheek softly, "but, i'm tired... can we cuddle under the covers baby."

"of course." vixen smiled, lifting the duvet over the two of them, then spooning the blonde. "goodnight darling."

"goodnight." blair replied, nestling her head into vixen's soft chest and slowly, eventually, falling asleep.


	7. seven

vixen woke up. everything seemed normal. she woke up in her own bed, she smelt the moulded tobacco from the weird russian hooker's house down the street, and she heard heavy breathing against her ches-- wait.. what? she looked down and saw a perfect angel attached to her. 

"morning princess." vixen whispered, watching as blair's eyes fluttered open.

"good morning.." she said between cute little yawns, lacing her arms around vixen's neck. 

"now, we need to get you up and showered so you can go home. i'm sure your parents will be worried." vixen exhaled, rubbing her dark nose against blair's porcelain one.

blair simply scoffed in response, "i'm sure they've not even noticed my absence."

"what about your servants? your friends? hm?" the raven haired girl queried.

"i- i guess i should then.. but about that shower." a grin spread across her rose coloured cheeks.

~

blair walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a silk robe, followed by vixen who was wrapped in a regular towel that sat far up her chest, showing off her long legs.

"that was.. an experience." blair chuckled.

"oh you nasty bitch. you look thirteen but damn you're dirty." vixen grinned.

"shut up.. now i need to get dressed and call home." with that, she disappeared behind vixen's clothing screen to slip back into yesterday's outfit. she walked out, smiling. "so, the telephone."  
         
vixen led her downstairs to the telephone, and blair turned the dial around. 

"this is the st. clair household, who's calling?" blair heard giovanni say.

"gio.. hey, can you call me a cab home, again? wait.. you can drive right? can you pick me up instead.. i-" blair prattled.

"-blair.. you're rambling." gio sighed. there was silence on the line for a while, before gio perked up, "oh my- you didn't.. you know.. do it.. did you?" 

more silence.

"oh my goodness you did!" gio squealed like a little girl. "vanessa and i will be there in ten minutes.. make sure you don't smell like.. you know."

"gio, shut the fuck up!" blair hung up the phone and burst into laughter with vixen.

"they know?" vixen asked.

"only those two. they tell anyone else- they loose their jobs. they'll be homeless. they won't tell." blair bit her lip slowly.

"damn.. alright." vixen chuckled. "how many servers do y'all actually have?"

"about, twelve?" the blonde replied.

"fuck you."

"mwah."

vixen grabbed blair by the dress, pulling her forward into a passionate kiss, vixen lifting blair up slightly, wrapping her legs around her waist. blair let out a moan and vixen pulled away.

"hmm.. no more for today. save your orgasms for later." vixen smirked. blair just gasped and pushed vixen backwards weakly. "so, breakfast.."

"can i just have toast and jam please, i'm on a diet." blair exclaimed.

"sweetie; there are diet pills for that. plus, you're a skinny bitch. you don't need a diet baby." vixen laced her arms around blair's waist, squeezing softly, "you're perfect. 

"this is slander." blair blushed.

"shut up." the dark haired girl grinned. "i'm making you eggs.." 

blair propped herself up on the counter, head her titled slightly, "you can cook?"

"yes, of course.. can't you?" blair shook her head, "ah yes, how could i forget, you probably have about ten servants to do it for you."

"actually no, just alexander. he's a very talented cook you know! from russi--" 

"--you're only proving my point further, love. now, i will cook for you since i'm now your slave apparently." vixen smirked.

"whatever." blair pretended to be offended whilst vixen made her up some bacon and scrambled eggs. "ooh, fancy." blair exclaimed.

"shut up, my uncle's a farmer." vixen fixed her a plate then just sat and watched whilst she ate.

"w-what are you staring at?" she floundered, not knowing quite to say, or what vixen was doing.

"what do you think, cracker? i'm staring at you." the dark haired girl replied.

"o-oh.." blair blushed. vixen was about to lean in and kiss her cheek but they were interrupted by two toots of a horn. "that'll be gio." blair sighed, grabbing her purse. she began to make her was towards the door, but vixen grabbed her hand.

"write to me." vixen said suddenly.

"what?" blair was bewildered.

"just incase we don't accidentally bump into one another again in town, we can write. letters? don't you know?"

"yes, i do know.. what's your address?"

vixen scribbled down on a piece of paper then blair did the same. they exchanged addresses, exchanged a kiss then blair waved goodbye and disappeared behind the door of their rolls royce.   
        
as soon as her ass touched the leather seat, giovanni and vanessa turned to her with vast smiles on their faces.

"soooo, bitchhhh?" vanessa grinned, biting her lip slightly. blair kept quiet, humming to herself and looking out the window. giovanni halted the car.

"gio, what the fu--" blair began but was cut off.

"--i'm not driving this fucking car until you tell us if she deflowered you or not." he said sternly.

"fine! she did! we did! now drive!" blair didn't want it to be a big deal but vanessa and gio made it known that it was the biggest deal in the whole world. "drive, i said!"

~

vixen paced around her room, biting on the end of her fountain pen, being careful not to spill any ink. shea sat on the end of her bed, holding a blank sheet of paper, watching as her sister walked around. 

"wait, so.. who are you contemplating on writing to?" shea asked, biting her nails.

"just.. a friend.." vixen sighed, furrowing her brows.

"you mean the cracker that you've been sneaking in and out of the house for the last week?" shea asked bluntly, like her statement was insignificant but my god it wasn't.

"wait- what?" vixen's jaw was agape.

"oh please, i think when you check around the house to see if anyone's home, you forget to check the attic where i do sewing.. right about your bedroom.. where i can hear everything." she replied, scratching her nails, unbothered and inattentive.

"w-what do you mean you hear everything?"

"you don't really need to hide it from me, you know.. that you like girls. i have known you for nearly nineteen years and you've never shown any interest in a guy, i just didn't wanna bring it up because it didn't seem relevant."

"i... um--" vixen was blushing profusely.

"-don't worry little sis, i won't tell. i don't care who you like as long as they're not my boyfriend." shea joked, and vixen chuckled, "so are you gonna write that letter orrrrr.."

"pass the paper." vixen smiled, giving in, holding her hand out. she had so much she wanted to say, so much that she wouldn't be able to fit on one small piece of paper, but she was gonna try.


	8. eight

"blair, you've got mail.." her mother's servant, fame, carefully passed her an envelope. it was tatty and the stamp had clearly been re-used, she knew exactly who and where it was from.  
blair ran to her room and reached for her envelope knife, slicing it open and allowing the letter to slip out. she unfolded it and began to read.

~

blair st. clair,  
hey it's me, vix. i mean, who else was it gonna be, but anyway. so, apparently my sister knows i have been sneaking you into my place, even though i only did it once! well, she's actually accepting, or at least, for now, and it makes me think maybe your parents or sister might be too. i see why you wouldn't want to, of course, but maybe try consider it. i'm missing you baby girl, i hope i will be able to see you soon. maybe plan another date? go back to mateos mambo and have a drink or a dance; you tell me. i hope i can see you soon soon soon so i can smother that little face with kisses. 

-vixen xox

~

"that little bitch." blair chuckled to herself, biting her lip as she read through the letter. she read through the coming out section but didn't even consider it. it just wasn't a possibility. she had to admit, this love/hate relationship was hot, or maybe it was just vixen, she didn't know. what she did know was that she wanted to write back straight away.

~

vixen,  
now before you ruined my day with that letter of yours (i'm kidding, it was perfect), i was thinking about you non-stop. yes, i'm better at letter writing than you. also, who taught you to write like that? you're incredible. you never hesitate to blow my mind. anyway, do you want to maybe join me at the at the carnival on monday. you don't have to; of course. i love you, bitch.

-blair xox

~

blair walked into the hall, holding the letter to her chest. she was planning on posting it herself, but bumped into her least favourite servant on the way there- alexis.

fucking alexis.

alexis was practically her father's shadow. she would do everything he asked and piss off everyone in sight. if she fucked something up in-front of blair's mother or father, she'd complain to the other staff members and tell them it was their fault for not telling her that she shouldn't do that. she annoyed every single servant, every single house member and every single person except blair's father.

"hello blair, what is that you're holding there?" she smiled her bitchy ass smile.

"i was just off to post this thanks.." blair tried to get away as fast as possible, but alexis wasn't having it. she grabbed her arm and swung her round.

"no need to do that yourself. i'm the servant, i shall post it." alexis insisted. 

blair kept her false smile plastered across her face, trying to think up a reply. "aren't you on break? i'll just go; we don't want to work you too hard do we?" 

"i must assert myself!" alexis proclaimed, snatching the letter from the blonde's grasp. "let me post it!"

blair groaned and walked back up to her room.

"now.. let's see what this letter is all about. she was rather protective; wasn't she." alexis sang to herself. she skipped through to blair's father's office. she knocked on the door thrice and waited for her to be allowed in.

"proceed." his monotonous voice called from inside.

"your youngest daughter asked me to post this letter for her, but i assume you'd want to proof read it first?" alexis suggested.

"yes, thank you alexis." he hummed, gesturing his hands forward. alexis leaned forward and passed him the letter.   
"good thing she didn't seal it." he slipped the letter out and read through it. "i love you? wait- isn't vixen a girls name, or worse, a negro's name. something is going on here alexis. something not. good."


	9. nine

"wake up... wake up!" blair heard a voice call.

"gio! gio! stop!" blair rolled around in her her giggling. she fluttered open her eyes and saw the polar-opposite of giovanni, she saw her father, her mother and a few steps behind them, alexis. hey heart dropped.

"we have something to discuss." her father said sternly. "get dressed. now."

"o-okay, yes father..." she stuttered, sliding out of bed and going to her closet to pull out the first thing she could find. hesitantly she stepped behind her changing screen, slipping her dress on then walking out. her father had his arms crossed, her mother's eyes were puffy as if she had been crying and alexis copied her father's stance- a smirk across her face. 

"come down to my study, please. all of you. alexis, could you get giovanni, vanessa and brianna please too." her father ordered.

"yes, sir." alexis bowed her head then scurried off to fetch the others.

~

blair's father, blair's mother, blair, brianna, giovanni, vanessa and alexis were all in the same room. four out of seven of the people in the room were confused, but the other three knew exactly what was going on. 

"blair. we need to talk about that letter of yours. who is this 'vixen' you speak of?" he asked, his expression unreadable, though he did not look amused. giovanni looked to vanessa, his jaw clenched. brianna looked at blair, worried and confused. 

"she's a... girl... that i met on the bus about two or so weeks ago." blair swallowed, looking down. 

"alexis, please read me the highlighted lines from blair's letter." her father requested.

"as you wish, sir." alexis cleared her throat whilst unfolding the letter that sat on the desk. "vixen, now before you ruined my day with that letter of yours (i'm kidding, it was perfect), i was thinking about you non-stop. who taught you to write like that? you're incredible. you never hesitate to blow my mind. anyway, do you want to maybe join me at the at the carnival on monday. i love you."

blair looked down at her lap in shame, clenching her fists, though she had no intention of hurting anyone. in-fact, the only person she could think of hurting right now was herself.

"now, is this vixen a girl?" her mother perked up, wiping her eyes with a serviette, her face red and embarrassed almost. though, her embarrassment  couldn't come near to what blair was feeling.

"y-yes, vixen is a female." blair replied.

"and, is this vixen a negro?" her father continued. 

"y-yes, she is." she sighed, completely mortified and afraid. 

"and have you been seeing this woman as a romantic interest?" he asked finally. that was it for blair, she completely broke down, almost passing out. brianna ran forward and held her shoulders.

"blair, are you okay?" she asked, but blair didn't hear her. blair came back down to earth and finally answered the question...

"...yes." she cried out in guilt, even though she hardly felt any. the past two weeks with vixen had been the best days of her whole life. so much had happened. she had come to terms with her sexuality, fallen in love and lost her virginity. she didn't regret any of it. 

"do you know that your sinful actions will have severe consequences?" he asked, raising his voice into a yell-like tone. blair simply nodded. her father straightened up his back, looking to the corner of the room where the others stood. "vanessa, giovanni, did you know about this?" 

"yes sir, we did." giovanni confessed. he knew that his whole job may be at risk, but he couldn't lie. he had to stick up for blair.

"why didn't you share?" blair's father stood up in fury.

"because blair was really happy with vixen. we believe that she really likes her, and we didn't want to put her happiness in jeopardy." vanessa explained.

"have you encouraged this revolting behaviour?" he asked.

"we've picked her up from vixen's home a few times, and we sort of set them up for a date at vanessa's father's bar." gio sighed, turning a deep shade of red, though, he also didn't really regret anything. he made a girl happier than she had ever been before, in fact he had helped two lovebirds find one another! it was almost as if he were proud of himself. 

blair's father walked forward at a fast pace, slapping gio hard across the face, then turning to vanessa and doing the same. the slap was cold and rough, almost definitely one to leave a mark the next morning.

"get out my house! do not pick up your paycheck, just get out!" he yelled. vanessa and gio lowered their heads , preparing to leave, but not before alexis cut in.

"but how are you supposed to get information on vixen if you don't keep them around for a bit?" she suggested.

"maybe you're right." he looked at the servants up and down, "stay, for now. give us vixen's address and i will send an officer there immediately."

that was enough for blair to snap. she stood up so fast that she felt almost dizzy.   
"officers? officers! for what father, for what? what have we done that's so sinful that you must call an officer?"

"quiet blair! you had a romantic interest with not only a woman, but a negro woman. there is no place in this world for same-sex, multi-racial relationships!" 

blair exhaled. she had never felt so threatened by her father than she did at this point. but what she was most afraid about what that vixen would be in trouble and that was the last thing she wanted.


	10. ten

"vixen there's someone at the door, can you get it, i'm busy cooking up some shit, and daddy's at work." shea called from downstairs.

"fine!" she groaned, running downstairs and opening the door, seeing the last thing she was expecting to see at that very moment.

"is this the home of vixen taylor?" a white officer asked.

"yes sir, that's me." vixen asked, raising her painted brows slightly, folding her arms and leaning against the slightly wrecked doorframe.

"you're under arrest for suspicion of same sex intercourse with a white citizen against their will." he grabbed her arms, putting them behind her back.

"against their will? against their will? what the fuck is going on?" vixen tried to escape the mans grasp.

"do not curse to an officer, i'm going to take you the the county jailhouse, do not struggle or face more time. you're disgusting." he snapped, dragging her to the police van. 

"b-but blair--" vixen exhaled, shocked and terrified.

"--miss st. clair doesn't care about you." he replied. vixen couldn't believe it.. but could she? the officer wouldn't lie, right? blair might just not care about her. it was probably all a trick. vixen got thrown into the backseat of the police van and it took off.

"sir how far are you taking me?"

"we're taking you to the stateville correctional center, up at crest hill."

"that's an hour away--"

"--too bad, crow."

vixen leaned back in her seat uncomfortably, taken aback by this awful behaviour. what about shea? her father? blair? well, blair didn't care about her anymore, she thought. that's what the officer told her. maybe blair never did at all. maybe it was all in her head. maybe her life would be better behind bars.

~

"put this frock on." a different officer (still male) said bluntly, sliding some folded clothing down the table. it was a gross white hospital-esque gown with ugly blue patterns and a matching blue sweater. vixen just held them and froze, wondering where she should go. "i said put the frock on." 

"sir, shouldn't i go into another room, to cover myself?" vixen blushed, feeling sick.

"you can show your nude body to another woman. why can't you show it to another man. that's what it was sculpted for, after all." a third officer explained from the corner. 

vixen truly felt she was going to throw up. but, she couldn't debate with an officer, or she'd face more time.

"y-yes, o-okay.." vixen stuttered, sliding her skirt down her legs, a singular tear falling down her cheek. she made the mistake of wearing a thong and a cone bra that day. the chill of the air made her hair stand on end. the officers were watching with large smiles plastered across their faces. she took off her top and saw their smiles increase. she pulled the dress over her head, followed by the sweater, then lay her old clothing down infront of them.

"thank you." the officer exclaimed, grabbing her again and taking her to the black women area of the prison. 

there was one small cell with two sets of bunk beds, yet there were eleven other inmates, not including vixen herself. that left four beds for the dozen of them. off to a great start. she took a good look at all the different girls, one jumping straight to her. 

"bitches we finally got a new inmate!" the woman exclaimed, snapping her fingers and causing all the rest of the girls to circle around her.

"we'll leave you to it." the officers grinned, turning and leaving to be pervs elsewhere. 

"name?" the leading inmate asked vixen.

"v-vixen taylor." she swallowed.

"crime?" she replied. vixen didn't answer, unsure of what the question meant. "what did you do to get in this hell hole?"

"o-oh.. i-i slept with a white woman.." vixen sighed. all the girls started clapping and cheering. 

"we've got another dyke!" one of the exclaimed. "naomi, now you're not alone!" 

"hm?" a voice from far across the room called. a thirteenth girl that vixen didn't even notice at first. an extremely tall figure stood up, towering over the rest of the girls. she held a cigarette in one hand and her pride in the other, walking forward slowly, pushing through the girls towards vixen. "another dyke did you say, shangela?" she said sensually.

"yes!" so called 'shangela' replied.

"vixen, was it?" naomi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"y-yes.. vixen." she clenched her jaw, expecting a punch to the face. but what she got was a slender hand being held out for her to shake.

"sleeping with a cracker? that do take nerve. you'll fit right in here, where you belong now." she smiled, putting out her cigarette by pressing it against a bunk. "now, the inmates shall introduce themselves. as you heard, i'm naomi, naomi smalls. i'm in here for murdering my daddy... oopsies."

"i'm shangela and i'm in here for marching, along with my friends here; bebe and tyra." shangela stepped to the side and revealed two stern looking girls with their arms crossed. neither spoke, tyra just made a slashing motion with her throat. it sends shivers down vixen's spine.

"and i'm tatianna, but call me tati. i'm in here for no reason.. fucking great isn't it?" tatianna told, rolling her eyes and smiling. 

"she likes to tell people that, but really she cut off her husband's dick." another inmate joked, stepping forward, "jasmine masters, in here for helping tatianna hide a body." 

vixen held back chuckled, watching as another two inmates walked forward.

"i'm the mom of the group, bobbie, hello, nice to meet you." bobbie beamed, stepping aside and revealing the shorter girl to her right. "and this is chi chi!" chi chi just waved. "and then this is my sister monét!" bobbie went on, pulling another inmate forward. 

"hey sis, cute dress." monét winked.

"but it's the same as yo--" vixen started but was cut off again. 

"--hey cutie! i'm peppermint, nice to meet you." 

"hey bitch, i'm kennedy and this is my main bitch mayhem."

"and that's it, that's the whole gang, bitch." naomi smiled, wrapping her arm around vixen. "we're not as problematic as prisoners are made out to be... except tyra over there, rumour has it she tried to bomb new york a while back."

"w-wow." vixen mumbled, still pretty nervous and shocked about the events of the last hour. 

"so, any questions sweetie?" bobbie bent down and asked.

"d-do we get visiting hours?" vixen managed to choke out. the room burst into laughter.

"visiting hours? ha! that's a myth from the movies. this place doesn't do visiting hours." peppermint chuckled.

"sorry sis, maybe you'll get luck if you get transferred to another jail, but that's unlikely." tatianna sat down and rubbed her back.

"i-it's fine, no one will come anyway." vixen sniffled.

"can we all get an aw for vixen? everybody say awwwww!" tyra teased. she was a bitch. no one answered. what vixen didn't know was that these girls had actually taken a liking to her, which would be a huge advantage in the near future...


	11. eleven

blair's father threw giovanni, vanessa and blair all into the laundry room, slamming and locking the door after.

"you three will stay here until you've learned your lesson to not be filthy liars and a crow kissing dyke!" he yelled. vanessa held blair's shaking frame close whilst gio tried to process the last half hour.

"i-i... guys i am so s-sorry, oh my goodness--" blair stuttered, unable to make sense of the situation. vanessa pet her hair.

"relax sis, we won't be in here for long.." vanessa sighed, looking at gio.

"i'm scared, v." giovanni admitted, hugging his knees.

"come here." blair gestured. gio shuffled over to the two girls, allowing them to all partake in a heartbreaking group hug. "i'm sorry he hit you.."

"we deserved it." vanessa mumbled. blair shuffles and cups her face. 

"shut up. the only one who deserves a slap to their face is alexis." blair chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. vanessa cracked a smile. "see, that's the v that i know."

"so.. what now?" giovanni sighed, holding blair close. 

"i don't know.. i hope vixen is okay.. she must be so scared right now." blair didn't want to think about it but the thought was so evident that she couldn't push it away. what if they hurt vixen. she wouldn't hesitate to put up a fight if someone hurt vix.

"i recall someone saying she was being taken down to stateville correctional center, an hour away or some shit like that." vanessa explained. 

"an hour? goodness." blair felt like she couldn't breath. giovanni tried to calm her down, so she could take a breath of air again. "well.. we need to find her."

"miss blair, i love you but you're seriously not considering a prison break, right?" gio asked. there was silence in the room, whilst blair considered the pros and cons of a break in. 

it would cause a riot, a chase, a search party and much more havoc, but she would get vixen back and that was what mattered. they could run away to philadelphia or something, blair could take all the money out of her fund and bring vixen's family.

"blair, you didn't answer my question. are you seriously considering a prison break--" gio repeated himself.

"--well.. y-yes."


	12. twelve

there was an exit at the back of the laundry room that opened up onto the back of the high street. giovanni and vanessa knew that there was a key hiding somewhere in the room, so they took to finding it whilst blair thought about what she was going to do if they managed to escape to find vixen...

 

1\. steal a fuck ton of money from her father.

2\. get gio to drive them an hour away to crest hill.

3\. visit vixen at the correctional centre.

4\. hatch out a plan to   
              a) demand a trial   
              b) break vixen out

5\. move to a nearby state with vixen, get a job and never return 

 

' option a' of 'stage four' sounded safer but option two sounded more likely. it would take a fuck ton of effort to get the court of justice to set up a trial to set a negro free, especially since blair's father was the sheriff, the 'judge' or however you call it for the whole state. 

"so b, whatcha thinking?" gio perked up.

"i'm thinking that we're getting the fuck out of here in your corvair. you up for it?" blair replied, her hands making fists.

"w-well.. i--" the dark haired boy contemplated.

"--oh come on giovanni, there's nothing for us here. if we stay then we face losing our jobs and we do not want to end up risking that. sure, we'll be running away from our jobs but blair will bring her fund and she'll get a job, it'll be perfect. plus, we'll find better paying jobs, i promise." vanessa confessed, looking deep in gio's eyes.

"well, i guess, then let's--" gio started but was cut off by the opening of the door. they all stepped back, worried about who would enter. be it blair's father, they'd all get slap. luckily, it wasn't, it was much better...

"h-hey guys.." a timid voice mumbled, followed by the curvaceous figure of brianna stepping out from behind the door.

"bri!" blair beamed, running forwards to embrace her sister, breaking down into tears once she reached her. 

"blair, love, you could've just told me. i would never of told anyone, you know that! i don't rule out people just because they're different." brianna smiled weakly, petting blair's slightly-messy blonde hair.

blair stepped back and held brianna's strong shoulders, raising an eyebrow, "wait.. so why did you come down here?"

"i was trying to stick up for you and father said 'well if you're one of them then go and sit with them' so i came down here." she told, blair's mouth agape almost the whole time. "so, what's your plan, are you running away?"

"y-yes, i think so.. p-please don't tell mother and father." blair stuttered.

"oh please, do you really think i'd want to speak to those foul bigots? i'm sick of them, and i'm glad you stood up for yourself so i don't have to. you're amazing little sis. now, can i come with you?" brianna grinned. gio, vanessa and blair were all shocked and taken aback. 

"y-yes." gio replied almost instantly, biting his lip a little. you see, over the past few weeks, gio managed to get over his little blair-crush, but that slowly developed into a brianna-crush, and this one wasn't so little. he was addicted to brianna, her curves, her facial structure, her huge blonde hair, her bubbly personality. the idea that she would be running away with him sounded like such a fantasy, it would be perfect. 

"g-good." brianna blushed, smiling nervously at giovanni. she secretly liked him ever since he had been working for her, which was when he was fifteen. now he's twenty, and so is brianna. brianna adored his thick black hair, his small italian twang to his voice and awkward personality.

the two lovebirds continued to stare at one another for another twenty seconds, before vanessa snapped them out of their little daydreams. 

"uh.. so when will we go?" vanessa asked, smirking a little at blair, who was doing the same back.

"um.. my cars ready so, i guess now? do we need to grab anything before we go?" gio contemplated.

"um, maybe a change of clothing and my fund." blair smiled, but then it got wiped away as soon as it appeared, "wait, father will be suspicious of us.. bri, may you do it for us?" 

"yeah, sure." brianna bit her lip then slowly backed up, through the door, making her way to blair's chambers. she grabbed blair a tight pink dress with heels to match, then some underwear. then she ran to her own room to fetch her own pink dress, which had netting instead of being skintight like blair's.  
she opened her father's safe, removing her and blair's fund, slipping it discretely into her bag. 

she tiptoed down the stairs, back into the laundry room, finally being able to breathe.

"oh my goodness, damnit! that was the scariest thing i've ever done--" brianna gasped, then fell into giggles. giovanni bit his lip whilst watching the blonde act all goofy, then he started to walk towards the exit.

"i-i think we should leave now before it's too late." he stammered, looking up nervously, reaching for the door knob.

"are you ready sis?" vanessa asked, placing her hands on blair's slender shoulders.

"i think so..." blair sighed, a small tear making its way down her pink tinted cheeks. vanessa smiled then made her way through the door. 

it was all very melancholy. everything had been so dark and the idea that they were about to have freedom felt amazing. though, there was a possibility that it could all go so incredibly wrong, but blair didn't want to think about that. all she could think about was seeing vixen. she followed vanessa out the door, leaving only giovanni and brianna in the room. 

"so, are you ready to go live the rest of your life?" giovanni joked, looking down in regret afterwards, wondering why he had to act so stupid around girls he liked. luckily, brianna laughed. 

"yeah.. i think so." she tucked a loose blonde lock back meekly, stepping forward so her and gio were simply inches apart. gio's lips parted as he saw brianna leaning in slowly...

"guys! hurry the fuck up! we gotta go!" vanessa called, interrupting their little 'moment.'

"w-we're coming.." brianna replied, walking out the door slowly but stopping right beside gio's ear. "we'll talk about this later." she purred seductively, then continued walking towards the red corvair car, climbing in slowly. 

vanessa and blair sat in the rear whilst brianna and gio sat in the front. gio drove with one hand, the other hand on brianna's thigh. 'sealed with a kiss' by brian hyland played quietly on the hi-fi, blair humming to it whilst vanessa slept, her head on blair's shoulder.

"are we nearly there yet?" blair asked, drawing out the 't' in yet, like a five year old.

"ten minutes or so to check in at the nearest bed and breakfast, then from there it's about fifteen minutes to the correctional centre. there are no visiting hours until tomorrow, so we'll sleep and then get there as soon as we can at dawn." gio smiled, tapping his fingers on the wheel.


	13. thirteen

vixen's first night in prison was probably the worst nights sleep she ever had, in fact, she didn't really sleep at all. 

since it was her first night, the girls decided to give her the floor, to try and scare her, but bobbie felt bad half way through the night, so she traded her spot on the bed for vix.

"thank you." vixen whispered, smiling weakly towards bob.

"no problem girl." bobbie replied, "you're here for no reason, you don't deserve to be treated like a criminal, unlike the rest of us."

"well.. what are you here for, you don't seem like a criminal at all?" vixen asked, chewing on her nail softly.

"i was a pageant girl, back in the early fifties, in my youth. i used to compete with all the pretty girls from the bronx, where i used to live. we were leading up to the biggest competition of my whole life, and it was against my arch nemesis derrick barry, stupid name right? sorry, off topic-- anyway. she sabotaged me by cutting up my final gown after i was doing way better than her, so i got really mad. i cornered her in the dressing room and looked around for the first thing i could find in the room to throw. i found a snow globe. i picked it up, screamed and just threw it. the rest is a blur, all i recall is that i ended up here." bobbie sighed, holding back tears, "i'm not a bad person, i promise. i had never done such an awful thing and i regret it every single day. i killed the poor girl, and it wasn't even an accident.. but it was.. but it wasn't?" 

vixen placed a hand over bobbie's, smiling weakly, her heart breaking a little at the story.

"i'm so sorry. i believe you're a good person, i promise." vixen bit her lip, sympathising with the woman. 

"i may be a good person, but i'm a black person, so i will never been seen as good. none of us will." bobbie laughed sarcastically.

"it's the sad truth, i guess." vixen felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"shut the fuck up or i'll make you shut up." tyra groaned bluntly from her bed. vixen and bobbie giggled a little before laying back and slowly falling asleep.

~

vixen woke up to a kick in the stomach from naomi. 

"morning sluts." naomi grinned, dancing around, surprisingly energetic.

"morning." all the girls replied half-heartedly, in perfect unison.

"come for breakfast." an officer said, appearing at the door. the girls all got up then walked to the kitchen to make their meals themselves, because no one else would make it for them.

"ever cooked before, vixen?" tatianna asked, washing some revolting kitchenware under dirty tap water.

"yeah, quite a lot actually. what kind of shit do you make here?" vixen replied, leaning against a dusty countertop.

"chi chi makes hella good chicken stew." monét grinned, grabbing a bunch of random outdated ingredients from a shelf. "oh, and bebe makes some weird rice shit from her country, i don't know."

"do you make anything, miss vixen?" naomi asked, tugging on her plump bottom lip. 

"umm.. gumbo?" vixen raised an eyebrow, as if she was questioning herself.

"oh my goodness it's been years since i've had a gumbo, thank you! amen!" shangela and mayhem beamed. vixen was slightly overwhelmed at all her praise, smiling and nodding.

"i can make a really good cake--" tatianna started but was cut off.

"oh please tati, it tastes like shit." kennedy and tyra giggles with one another. tatianna shrugged, then just sat back knowing that none of the girls would allow her to get involved anyway, so she just watched. 

vixen smiled , then noticed shangela approaching her.

"girl, since it's your first day and you're not that bad, you don't have to cook. you can just sit down there on that flour sack and relax." she winked, then went back to her chores.

vixen lay down, looking at all the girls working, except naomi who just watched. except, naomi wasn't watching the girls cooking, she was watching vixen. usually she'd be plotting against the newbies, but there was something about vixen. something that made her stand out from all the others, and it wasn't just her beauty. naomi walked towards vixen with her infinitely long legs, slumping down beside her.

"hey." naomi bit her lip.

"hi." vixen exhaled, not making eye contact.

"how you feeling?" naomi asked.

"about what?" vixen replied bluntly.

"about being here. locked up. all that jazz."

"it's whatever. i can't do much about it, can i? i just wish i could see my girl.."

"the cracker?" naomi grinned.

"blair, yes." vixen sighed. 

naomi started to play with vixen's hair,  
"you know, pepper was just kidding yesterday, we actually do get visiting hours, it's just.. no one ever visits us."

"d-do you think blair will visit me?" vixen swallowed.

"i don't know vixie.. i'm sure she will, but if she doesn't.. you may just have to move on." 

vixen didn't want to think about it. she couldn't have. blair had kissed many girls and many boys in her life, but all she felt was the person against her lips, never the person knocking on the door of her heart. that's what made blair different, and special. fate brought them together at least twice and she was not about to give up on that. but here she was, trapped behind bars, an hour from home and blair back in chicago, no longer caring. but the problem was that vixen still cared, so fucking much.

"breakfast is ready!" mayhem and peppermint danced around.

"what is it?" naomi asked, tilting her body away from vixen.

"oats and grits." bebe groaned. vixen assumed that the girls weren't a fan of this certain food, but it was prison food anyway so she wasn't expecting much from it. she smiled weakly before the officers took them through to the canteen area. 

the food was in fact revolting, so she decided she could wait a while to eat. she sat there quietly whilst the girls spoke amongst one another, before an officer emerged from a door.

"vixen taylor, you have a visitor." he boomed, not making eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thiccens


	14. fourteen

vixen walked into a cold stone room which was filled with empty tables and chairs, except two chairs in the corner. in them sat an unfamiliar girl and a sort of familiar boy. when the boy noticed vixen enter, he stood up. 

"giovanni palandrani, servant of the st. clair household, pleased to meet you, ms. vixen." he smiled weakly, holding his hand out to shake. the girl stood up beside him, brushing past his hand then locking her fingers with his. 

"brianna st. clair. i believe you know my sister?" she tilted her head.

"y-yes.." vixen lowered her volume, "where's blair.. why are you here.. why am i here.. where is she?" she had so many questions.

"sit down and we will answer as many questions as we can before we have to go." gio sighed, sitting himself and brianna back down on the chair. vixen dragged a chair from another table over to theirs.

"blair is staying at a hotel a few minutes away. she was going to come and see you but we thought the officers wouldn't let her in. we don't want either of you in anymore trouble." he said solemnly.

"she's in trouble?" vixen exhaled, then her heart started going, "oh god—"

"we're on the run now, vixen." brianna placed a porcelain hand over a dark one in front of her, "four of us ran away so we could come and save you. we will get you out of here, blair says she wants nothing else than just to set you free."

vixen began to tear up, "i-i just need to see her so bad.." her hands where shaking and her lip was quivering.

"you will. i promise. we have a plan, we're going to get you out of here, you're going to be free." gio smiled, wrapping his arm around brianna's waist. 

"i'm just so confused, how did this even happen in the first place? how did i end up here and why do the officers keep telling me blair no longer cares about me?" vixen's brain couldn't comprehend it all. it was all too much, considering everyone was spitting mixed information. who was she to believe?

"my father somehow received the letter that blair was going to send to you, before he found it. my father is a racist, and he is also homophobic. he thinks blair and your actions are illegal.. or sins.. i don't know, but blair still cares about you so much. so fucking much. more than anything. she ran away from home for you, damnit! just trust us." brianna sighed. "but you don't deserve to be behind bars. the only person who deserves to be is my father. we will get you out, okay."

"w-when will i see blair—" vixen mumbled, fiddling with her fingers.

"that i cannot say, but i guess i can that it's soon." brianna replied, smiling weakly. the officer began to approach vixen.

"times up crow. get back." he yelled, walking forward and grabbing her roughly.

"thank you brianna, and thank you giovanni." vixen smiled sadly whilst she got dragged away. brianna watched as the girl lacked struggle, allowing the man to drag her to the next room. bri furrowed her brows as her heart broke a little. giovanni noticed and placed a hand over hers, intertwining their fingers.

"don't worry bri." he whispered into her neck as he nestled his nose in. they stood up slowly and allowed the guards to leave them through countless hallways to the exit.

~

vixen walked back into the cell and slumped down on the bed. naomi and shangela were first to notice, so they proceeded to sit down on each side of her. shangela placed a hand on her arm as naomi placed one on her thigh. 

"was it your girl?" naomi asked, tracing circles onto her thigh with her thumb.

"no, but it was her sister.. and her sisters boyfriend?" vixen sighed.

"what were they there for?" mayhem asked, approaching the three girls.

"telling me that they were gonna get out of here.." vixen told. jasmine chuckled and walked towards them. 

"that's what my man said at the start of my sentence, but baby girl it's been nearly fifteen years and he never did. he stopped visiting after three weeks." jasmine explained. 

vixen could process it, it couldn't be true... so she jumped up and yelled in jasmine's face.

"blair fucking cares about me! she must do.. she fucking cares! don't spit me that shit! she will visit me—" she got dragged away by two officers who yelled things like 'stay down crow' and 'crazy negro' but really, her mind was elsewhere and what she had just done was so out of character for her. the officers held her down.

"let go of me.. where are you taking me?" vixen struggled.

"you're going to solitary." he said bluntly. vixen struggled more before she was thrown into a dark, empty cell, the door slamming behind her. 

"oh." she whispered to herself, realising what happened. she then lay down and curled up in a ball, realising what she had done. she practically had an outer body experience, snapping at jasmine in a way she had never had before. 

she was in fucking solitary confinement.

goodness knows how long she had to spend in this fucking hell hole but it was freezing cold, she couldn't see shit and there was nothing but a thin, torn duvet on the ground. she hugged her legs, wrapping herself in the blanket and leaning against the wall in a corner.

she needed to apologise to jasmine, she needed to get out of solitary, she needed to get out of prison and she needed to see blair.

~

the regular cell filled with the other girls was quiet. the girls didn't speak. tyra spoke, obviously, because she never gives a fuck, but everyone else was silent. 

jasmine sat down with monét and mayhem, who comforted her. jasmine knew vixen didn't mean it. they all had their time to snap during their sentences, so jasmine accepted it. 

naomi sat away from the rest of the group with bobbie, sniffling a little. she connected to vixen. she was gay too, of course, and though she may not have a huge crush on vixen or anything, she was able to relate to her, and that wasn't something that usually happened. naomi had never experienced solitary herself, but she had seen how it had been portrayed in books. she knew solitary wouldn't last over four days but goddamn that was too fucking long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but im a cheerleader is a good movie and also sorry if there’s spelling mistakes, it’s 12.36am and i can’t be arsed to read it through;)


	15. fifteen

blair paced around the hotel room, awaiting giovanni and brianna's arrival, vanessa watching her from the bed, silent, which was extremely unusual for the puerto rican. she then paused at the sound of keys in the door.

"hey guys.." gio said sadly as he pushed the door open. 

"s-so?" blair chewed on the end of her nail. 

"we don't know. but she wants to see you.. really bad." brianna sighed.

"goodness, this is just complete drivel. i am over it all!" blair groaned, flopping down on the bed.

"maybe we'll all go out for a walk and leave you here to process it all, is that alright?" vanessa suggested. giovanni and brianna nodded. they grabbed the keys and left blair to think on the bed. blair simply shut her eyes, feeling numb and exhausted. she hadn't slept in quite a few days. she slowly dozed off into a dream..

_blair walked into the visitors room, going to visit vixen. vixen sat on the chair with her legs crossed on the table, blowing bubble gum, holding a cigar and adjusting her tight prison uniform that was especially tight around her bosom. vixen bit her lip and grinned at blair._

_"it's been a while baby girl. i missed you. i can't even touch myself at the thought of you since i share a room. none of the girls here are nearly as hot as you." vixen purred, grabbing blair's blouse and pulling her close, spreading her long, dark legs as she does so, placing blair vixen in between. "now, let me just—" vixen started, tugging on blair's blouse, popping the buttons and letting her breasts break free, trapped underneath her tight lace bra._

_"so big.. so beautiful.. so perfect." vixen kissed her collarbone, grinning as she did so._

_"oh.. vixen.." blair whined, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, throwing it onto the floor. vixen then attacked her breasts with kisses and marks that would soon bruise over, causing blair to whimper. vixen moved down, wrapping her lips around blair's erect nipple, sucking softly and toying with the other one._

_”i missed this so much blair—" vixen moaned, sliding her hand down to blair's abdomen, then under her skirt to rub her groins through her panties, "so wet for me you little bitch. so wet for mommy.." ___

__

__blair tossed and turned in her sleep, "mommy.." she whimpered, suddenly jolting awake. when she released it had all been a dream she broke down. she had been so close but it was all an illusion her mind had created. it wasn't real._ _

__"vixen.." she cried out, holding her legs. she heard the door unlock again. it was brianna._ _

__"sorry blair.. i forgot my purse—" she noticed blair shaking on the bed and her heart dropped, "oh darling sister, what happened?"_ _

__"vixen.. i don't.. shes gone.. i miss her.. i need.." blair's lip quivered whilst she rolled around on the bed. brianna held her slender frame against her, caressing her hair._ _

__"oh blair.. i am so sorry.." brianna began crying uncontrollably, after seeing her sister so broken, laying down on the bed. "you will see vixen okay, i won't have it any other way, alright darling?"_ _

__blair nodded in reply, her jaw shaking still and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. "i.. i think i am going to go bathe, y-you can go now.." she sighed. brianna kissed her head and smiled weakly._ _

__"alright, promise me you'll be okay?" brianna asked, wiping blair's tear filled eyes._ _

__"yes.. just go." blair replied, standing up slowly, heading over to the closet to pull out a fresh, folded towel. brianna nodded, grabbing her purse which was what she was originally there for in the first place. she smiled at blair then walked towards the door, opening it slowly then shutting it tight._ _

__blair sighed and walked towards the bathroom, turning the tap head and running the bath slowly. she grabbed some oils to soak her muscles in, pouring some out and into the tub. it was scented with lavender and roses, smells that could only remind blair of vixen's perfume, which she had made herself due to lack of money. blair couldn't run from the thought of vixen. everything she did just led her back to vixen's soft, dark skin, dark eyes and beautiful raven hair. it was all she wanted._ _

__~_ _

__brianna walked back outside where vanessa and giovanni awaited her. giovanni noticed her puffed up red eyes so he walked towards her and held her hands._ _

__"bri, love, what happened?" he asked, biting his lip with concern._ _

__"blair.. she's just, so broken." brianna sighed, rubbing her wet eyes on her shoulder._ _

__"i'm so sorry bri." he embraced her tight, feeling her soft chest against his toned frame._ _

__brianna shut her eyes and smiled weakly, feeling giovanni against her made her warm again. he pulled away from her embrace, holding her shoulders and kissing her cheek, unaware of vanessa watching from behind._ _

__"um.. are you guys together or something?" vanessa chuckled._ _

__"oh- shit." giovanni gulped, flinching ever so slightly. brianna held his hand._ _

__"y-yes.. we are." she smiled. giovanni looked at her, a blush forming on his cheeks. he was overjoyed but wouldn't dare show it too much._ _

__"well if that's the case, i'll go do something alone.. leave you guys to do.. whatever." the puerto rican held back laughter, backing away slowly and entering a nearby cafe._ _

__brianna then squeezed giovanni's hand.  
"what now, pretty boy?" she grinned. _ _

__"how about lunch?" he replied, turning to face her._ _

__"oh please, dear giovanni, you don't have enough money to take me to lunch, so i shall take you to lunch." she giggled, running a pale hand through the italian's thick, black hair._ _

__"how about that place, across the street?" giovanni dodged the subject of finance, raising one hand in the air to point over the road._ _

__"merichka's? sure." bri smiled, dragging giovanni to the crosswalk. they walked hand in hand across the street._ _

__the blonde and the italian ordered two milkshakes between them, almost like a reflection of blair and vixen's date a week prior, though they were unaware._ _

__one of brianna's hands stayed wrapped around the handle of the glass containing her strawberry flavoured milkshake, the other placed on top of giovanni's in the centre of the table. she stared into space with her red straw between her plump lips._ _

__"are you alright?" gio asked, snapping her out of her daze._ _

__"it's just.. poor blair, y'know. she was in love, like us, but it's 'normal' for us to be in love. no one is staring or anything. whereas everyone stares at the 'person of colour' and the 'cracker'." she groaned. giovanni locked his fingers with hers._ _

__"don't worry, brianna. i'm sure it won't be long before interracial couples become the normality for us all, and then same sex couples not long after. my late brother, jordan, was gay, before he died of tetanus.. lockjaw and whatnot." gio sighed, toying with his straw._ _

__"oh giovanni.." brianna pouted, looking at him in pity, tightening her grasp on the italian's trembling hands._ _

__"it's fine.. it's whatever.." he smiled falsely, squeezing his eyes shut before any tears could fall out, to no avail, because his quick action was followed by one small teardrop. brianna disconnected their fingers, reaching forwards to wipe his tear with her thumb._ _

__"gio.." the blonde exhaled, bringing her other hand forward to cup his face. he blushed ever so slightly, plastering a smile across brianna's face._ _

__"brianna.. i like you a lot. do you want to.. can i— do you want me to.. court with you?" he swallowed._ _

__"yes! of course!" she beamed as if she had been waiting her whole life to hear that one question, planting a long awaited kiss on the italian's plump lips. it was nothing more than a peck but it was exactly what the two youthful lovebirds both needed in that moment. she then sat back down, taking another sip from her milkshake, her eyes squeezing shut and her tongue poking out a little._ _

__"you don't like it, do you?" giovanni smirked._ _

__"no.. sorry." she giggled._ _

__"why are you apologising, madame, you're paying anyway." he chuckled, gesturing a waiter over for the bill._ _

__"that'll be seven dollars, sir." the waiter said to giovanni._ _

__"oh, i'm paying, sir." brianna swallowed, bringing the waiter's gaze towards her own._ _

__"oh.. okay. that'll be seven dollars please.. madame." he repeated with the different pronoun, watching as brianna set several pennies down on the table. the waiter scooped them up, nodded, then walked behind the counter._ _

__"well, i guess we should head off then." gio sighed._ _

__"don't you think that was strange?" brianna interrupted the original basis of the conversation. giovanni hummed in confusion. "you know, he just assumed you were paying so he turned to you, then seemed surprised when i was paying? is that not odd to you."_ _

__"i mean, it's rather common—" the italian began but brianna cut him off yet again._ _

__"—precisely, dear giovanni! that is it, isn't it? gender stereotypes. oh goodness this whole experience has been such an eye opener that highlights so many issues for me! racism, homophobia and gender stereotypes! oh gio we need a revolution!" she conspired, quickly shuffling out the booth she was sat in. giovanni did the same opposite her, holding her hand once they both got out._ _

__"a revolution? do you recall what happened in the seventeen hundreds in paris, last time they wanted a 'revolution.' don't you recall the terror, the fifty thousand lives lost? martin luther king jr. is already rebelling and revolting in washington. we don't have to worry. we're in enough shit as it is." he ranted, dragging her out of the cafe._ _

__"well don't you recall alexander hamilton and the marquis de lafayette fighting for our independence in the seventeen hundreds?" she mocked his tone._ _

__"oh shut up already." he grinned, pushing her against a wall just outside the cafe and kissing her passionately._ _

__"giovanni!" she held back moans, fluttering her eyes shut and smiling. "that was.." her eyes fluttered down to just below giovanni's torso, "..everything.. but not now, not here. later. okay?" she smiled again, holding one of his hands and kissing it._ _

__"of course, m'lady." he bowed his head sheepishly, linking his arms with the short blonde and strolling down the street._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get that craquaria


	16. sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments!!<3  
> i appreciate constructive criticism or just a comment of any kink because i love seeing how you feel about my world — positive or negative. x

"she is what?" blair almost choked on her wrigley's doublemint that she had taken from the hotel front desk.

"vixen taylor is in solitary for the next four days." the rickety old woman behind the counter said bluntly, her eyes on her typewriter instead of blair's.

"s-solitary? why?" the blonde stumbled.

"attempting to start a riot by physically attacking another inmate. no one is allowed do visit whilst they're in solitary. trot along." the woman spat. 

blair gasped, "vixen would never ever attack someone! this is complete falsehood!"

"please leave before i get officers to escort you off the premises. if you ever want to visit vixen taylor again i advice you take oneself off. goodbye." the woman said finally, pulling down the blind in her booth to create a barrier between the angered blonde and herself.

so, how did blair get into this position? well, earlier on, she was laying in the bathtub, her whole head underwater, mentally and physically drowning herself, before then sitting upright to breathe. that was when she realised she needed to see vixen. she was a wealthy white woman, so even if visiting hours were long over, she would manage to pull a few strings.

firstly, she left a note in the hotel room, giving vanessa, giovanni and brianna her whereabouts.   
she then set off on a rented bicycle (memories came flooding in of a few days prior — quite likely to be the best day of her life) to the jailhouse in determination to see her true love. she peddled there, using all the energy she had in her slim body, only to then find out vixen had attacked a fellow inmate and was in fucking solitary confinement.

she then cycled home, dropping the bike somewhere arbitrary, walking the last few minutes to the hotel, just for some extra exercise. she then sped up the stars, storming through the halls then bursting back into the hotel room, seeing something she very much was not expecting to see.   
her sister on top of her best friend, riding him and whimpering his name between moans. 

"oh giovanni.. you're so good.." brianna whined, lowering herself up and down on the italian's length. 

blair stood for a while, confused at the sight in front of her. her best friend and... her sister... were fucking. um — what the fuck?

"oh." was all blair could say, before chuckling in a terrified tone, the same was an insane asylum inmate would. brianna tried to lean in to kiss giovanni, but not before gio noticed the shaken, younger blonde by the door. he pushed brianna off himself quickly, then pulling the blankets over the two of them.

"oh my god.. um.. blair.. i-i had no idea y-you'd be back so.. um.. early." gio swallowed, a cerise pigment spreading across his originally pale face.

"i can go.. i mean—" she started but brianna cut her off.

"—no, we should probably explain.." the older blonde sighed.

"or maybe we shouldn't?" gio said through his teeth. brianna turned to him and placed a hand over his.

"gio, we should." she sighed again, her eyes then meeting blair's once more.

"you two are dating, i get it? you're both straight.. you're both white, so why are you so worried to tell me. it's whatever.. i am just a little scarred from seeing my sister's tits and my best friend's dick — but again, it's whatever." blair chuckled.

"oh." gio replied, unintentionally mocking the tone of the youngest blonde from moments ago. "uh, blair? can you grab my chinos?"

"oh, sure." she giggled, grabbing his black chinos of the ground and tossing them to the italian.

"grazie." he smirked.

"loser." she stuck her tongue out.

"hate to break up this prolonged and bitter quarrel, but may you also toss my dress and underwear?" brianna cut in.

"oh, yes, of course." blair giggled, doing as her sister asked, throwing the clothing onto the bed. "so, where's vanessa? don't tell me she's under the covers too. i mean, if you're into that shit then okay but i—"

"—what the fuck blair!?" brianna burst into hysterical laughter. her laugh somewhat resembled that of vixen's simple laugh that she had heard multiple times. 

when the blonde saved the raven haired girl from the discourteous bus driver, when the raven haired girl saved the blonde from the speeding trolley cart, when the blonde haired girl got cream on her nose, she could list many more. she sighed softly, her smile briefly disappearing before then reappearing.

"are you good, blair? how was vixen, did you get in?" brianna questioned, now fully clothed and snuggled up with giovanni, legs and arms tangled to one another like strawberry laces. 

"oh. vixen is in solitary." blair said bluntly, acting like it meant nothing to her but secretly she knew her heart was crumbling away at a rather fast pace and vixen was her sellotape. 

"she's what? why?" giovanni gasped, shuffling away from brianna slowly, further towards the end of the bed. 

"she attacked another inmate, was what the receptionist said. it must've been right after you visited.. i don't know.. she'll be out in four days. it's just not fucking fair." blair groaned, pinching the bridge of her in frustration.

"it truly isn't, we're so sorry blair. there's nothing we can do except wait the four days until she's out." gio opened his arms and allowed blair to step in, embracing her warmly.

"but isn't that just money out the bank? this hotel is already costing a fuck ton for the four of us, and another four days will be even more." blair sighed, her chin perched on giovanni's shoulder.

"don't worry blair. let us worry about the nows before we worry about the what ifs." the italian smiled.

"okay." blair replied, nestling her nose in the material of giovanni's button up shirt that was still a few buttons down.

~

day two in solitary and vixen was sure she was genuinely going insane. she tugged on her hair then threw herself between walls out of boredom. 

she wouldn't get fed but an officer would come every morning and give her a glass of water to last her the whole day. that was all.

sleep was uncomfortable and cold, there were creaks and noises all over the cell, as well as countless insects crawling over her bitterly cold feet.

"vixen taylor, your water." an officer grunted, opening the hatch and placing the glass between the two walls. 

"thank you, sir." vixen swallowed, shuffling forward and wrapping her hands around the glass.

"you had another visitor yesterday evening, though she got turned away because visitors in solitary are strictly prohibited." the officer decided to say.

"w-what did she look like?" vixen stumbled.

"pale, blonde, long legs, blue eyes—"

he got her at long legs.

"blair." she gasped to herself, on the verge of tears. "goddamn, why couldn't you have just let me see her?" 

"maybe you should've thought about that before attacking your fellow inmate!" the officer replied.

"she didn't... i didn't... she poked the bear, why isn't she here too?" vixen blurted.

"shut the fuck up before i add another week to your solitary sentence." 

"s-sorry sir." 

vixen gave in, closing the hatch in the door so it was pitch black once again. she grasped the glass of water tight, holding it with so much pressure that she eventually shattered it in her hand, the glass flying in all directions.

"oh." was all vixen could say, reminiscent to blair and giovanni's earlier tones. she leaned onto the wall and slid her body down, slightly shaken whilst her hand bled rapidly from the multiple small cuts created by the sharp glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments!!<3  
> i appreciate constructive criticism or just a comment of any kink because i love seeing how you feel about my world — positive or negative. x


	17. seventeen

"vixen taylor, you're free to join the rest of your inmates. don't let yourself get in here again — it only gets worse." an officer said, grabbing her sleeve and roughly pulling her out the cell. he threw her onto the floor of her regular cell, with everyone sitting on the beds and talking. 

tatianna was having her hair braided by bob and peppermint. tyra, bebe, kennedy and mayhem were gossiping about naomi and chi chi. and, of course shangela and jasmine were arguing, with monét trying to break it up.

the room then went quiet when vixen entered, except naomi, who was overjoyed that vixen had returned. 

"how was solitary?" jasmine snorted. vixen knew she had to contain herself because she was never going to go back into the hellhole that was solitary confinement. 

"cold, dark, y'know?" vixen sighed, sitting down on one of the beds beside naomi. "oh my god a mattress." she beamed, shuffling around comfortably.

naomi chuckled, smiling, "i'm so glad you're back!" she exclaimed, hugging vixen. 

an officer walked in and looked amongst the girls, then meeting vixen's eyes. she was sent into a state of panic — what if she were to be put back in solitary? 

"vixen taylor, you have a visitor." he grunted, using his finger to gesture the girl forward.

"already? dayum." shangela chuckled as vixen stood up. 

it'll be brianna and giovanni again, vixen thought. she followed two officers into the visiting room she had been a few days prior, seeing not who she was expecting to see but exactly who she was wanting to.

"b-blair.." vixen trembled, her vision blurred slightly. the officers walked away and left the two of them there. blair stepped forward and held the dark girl's hands.

"vixen.." the blonde sniffled, holding vixen's hands tight so she didn't fall down, which seemed like what would happen if she let go. "i missed you so fucking much." blair broke down, embracing vixen tight. 

"i missed you too.. i was taken away and then i didn't know why but all i wanted to do was see you—" there were many things vixen wanted to say but at this moment in time, she couldn't get any of it out. 

"shh.. shh.. baby it's okay." blair pet the girl's raven hair, vixen breathing heavily into her shoulder.

"well we're seeing each other now.. but then once hours are over.. you'll be gone.. and i'll still be here.." vixen sobbed. blair pulled back and cupped her face.

"vixen i'm going to break you out of this shit. i'm getting you out of here. the security here is for shit. i will get you out we will fucking run." blair promised, tightening her grip around vixen's sharp jaw which she constantly admired. 

vixen leaned forward and allowed her lips to caress the blonde's, smudging blair's magenta lip tint across her white face. blair smiled into the kiss, her hands making their way into vixen's hair. 

"sorry my hair is so fucking nappy.. i can't add any heat to them in here." vixen blushed, realising how messy and gross she looked after lack of washing.

"you look so beautiful. this is my first time seeing you without all your makeup.. and your natural hair is so gorgeous—" blair beamed, twisting one of vixen's dark curls around her forefinger.

"thank you my love; you look perfect as always." vixen bit her lip, kissing blair once again, more passionate this time with both girls pushing for control. 

suddenly, blair put her hand out between the her and vixen's lips, pausing the kiss.  
"we should stop, just in case the officers come back."

vixen chuckled in response, tears still streaming down her cheeks.   
"hmm.. okay." vixen blushed, "i love you, blair." 

"i love you too.. now.. time to hatch up a plan, hm? to get you out of here?" blair suggested, sitting herself back down. 

"so what were you thinking?" vixen asked, sitting down opposite her and allowing her chin to sit in her palm.

"i read this thing in the wall street journal whilst i was on vacation in new york a couple years ago. this guy faked sickness whilst his wife disguised as a nurse. they managed to take a steam train to texas and were never found. they'll still be alive to stay, living new lives as different people." the blonde explained, a wide grin spread across her face the whole time.

"that.. that's perfect." vixen beamed, reaching forward to hold blair's hands.  
"i don't know what i'm more excited for, getting out of this hellhole or seeing you in a nurse's outfit looking sexy in your little blue skirt and apron." 

"please don't turn me on.. it'll make me more upset that we can't fuck right now since there are many guards and officers." blair groaned, pouting a little.

"don't worry. once i'm out of here, we'll run off somewhere.. somewhere cosmopolitan.. like london.. and i could fuck you in front of all the attractions.. like madame tussaud's!" the chocolate girl exclaimed.

"oh i've always wanted to go to london!" blair chuckled.

"we'll make it happen baby darling.. in your little nurse's outfit." vixen smirked.

"fuck off." 

"you've got a dirty mouth for such a little cracker, don't you think?"

"maybe i do.." blair bit her lip. vixen was prepared to kiss her again, but an officer entered and pulled the girl's arms behind her back, pulling her up. blair just sat and watched as vixen was taken away.

"bye blair." vixen whispered.

"goodbye vixen.. i heard there's going to be some cold weather tomorrow.. try not to get sick." blair subtly hinted, waving her hand softly.

"i'll try." vixen winked before then going out of view, getting thrown back into the cell. 

"was it her?" mayhem asked, looking up from the sketch she was drawing.

vixen nodded, a solemn smile spread across her symmetrical face,  
"it was her alright. my baby." vixen beamed. 

"i'm so happy for you!" naomi squeaked, clapping her hands together. 

that was when vixen wondered what she was going to tell the girls about her escape plan. she then decided she wasn't going to tell any of the girls, except naomi. she was going to tell naomi.

"come make your lunch you wet rags." an officer belted. all the girls made their way to the kitchen, but vixen kept naomi back.

"naomi?" vixen said nervously.

"yeah, what's up?" naomi asked.

"blair is.. well she's.. tomorrow she's going to help me escape." vixen tugged on her lower lip. naomi's lips parted, though she shut them before any words could escape her large lips. vixen continued, "and i wasn't going to tell any of the girls.. but i wanted to you because you've been like a sister to me this whole time and i don't want to be free whilst you're still suffering." she admitted. 

"t-thank you vix.. but i don't know.." naomi contemplated it for a while, "you know what, fuck it. i mean, what are they gonna do to me? extend my life sentence?" she joked, "i'm coming." 

"good! the plan is to fake sickness.. just follow my lead tomorrow okay. we must wake up before everyone else." vixen explained. 

"okay." naomi nodded, then squealed afterwards, "good heavens, i'm so excited!" 

"calm down.. no one can know." vixen whispered and naomi nodded again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments r my kink pls comment ;)


	18. eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas angels<3

"vixen.. vixen wake up.." it was probably four in the morning, one hour before all the girls were to be awake. naomi was perched to the side of vixen, shaking her roughly to wake up.

"w-what?" vixen stirred.

"you said we must wake up before everyone else! get up!" naomi whispered, shoving vixen multiple times. 

"alright." vixen groaned, sitting up carefully so she didn't knock chi chi's legs who was sleeping to her left. vixen rolled out of bed.

"so, we just need to act feverish or whatever?" naomi asked whilst vixen splashed her face with water. vixen nodded, wiping her face dry with a towel. "i think i have an idea—" naomi added.

"and what is that?" vixen asked, dropping the towel and turning to naomi with an inquisitive sparkle in her coffee-coloured eyes.

"i hide.. makeup.. in one of the cracks in the wall.." naomi uttered, paused, then continued, "and i mean.. i'm sure we could create some sort of 'illusion' with colours to make us look ill."

"yes! where's the crack?" vixen gasped, smiling. 

"hehe.." naomi laughed at the opportunity of a dirty joke.

"urgh, get your mind out of the gutter and get your fucking makeup." vixen chucked and naomi obliged, walking to the corner of the room and sticking her hand between subtle cracks in the wall. she grabbed her little collection, pulled it out then laid it all out on the ground.

"revlon blusher? oh.. and a torture instrument! where'd you get the money for this?" vixen asked, rummaging through the pile.

"firstly; it's called an eyelash curler — not a 'torture instrument', and secondly, i stole it." naomi explained. 

"is that why you're here?" vixen looked up from the pile of expensive beauty products in front of her.

"no, i've told you before— i killed my dad. he tried to... do things." naomi gulped, looking away in shame.

"oh... um... so you got caught?" vixen sort of dodged the subject a little, concerned for her friend.

"nope, i turned myself in."

"really?"

"i turned myself in straight away. i dragged his body to the police station to admit my doings." naomi looked at the stone cold ground, clenching her jaw. vixen reached forward and placed a hand over naomi's.

"i'm sorry, naomi." vixen sighed. naomi avoided eye contact. 

"i was better off here.. behind bars.. i'm a monster. but, i've learned my lesson. the cold nights in solitary confinement and the treatment us women of colour receive from these entitled white males who the others like to call prison officers have shaped me up." the taller girl spat. "i'm ready to get out of here, vixen." 

vixen nodded in response, grabbing some of the cosmetics in front of her.  
"and that is what'll happen - we shall get out of here." she smiled weakly, "do you have any applicators?" 

"yes.." naomi sniffled, wiping her eyes, "the revlon blusher comes with an applicator inside."

"ah, thanks." vixen's long thumbnail found its way under the small gap, opening it with a pop and revealing the makeup inside. "why; it's brand new!" vixen beamed.

"no, not at all. i just never really use it."  
naomi chuckled, watching as vixen stared at herself through the small mirror compound that came with it. vixen then fiddled with the brush, pulling it out carefully. she let the brush make its way along the product before then swatching it on her chocolate coloured wrist. 

"it has a good pigment. i think it'll work well." vixen smiled, looking up at naomi, "but we must get going; for the others will be awake soon." 

"of course." naomi returned the smile, shuffling closer to vixen, taking the brush and applying the magenta tinted blusher around vixen's nose. "we mustn't use it on our cheeks though. a red glow to the cheeks is a sign of wellbeing." 

"do i look indisposed yet?" vixen chuckled. naomi pursed her lips to smile, nodding as she did, and began to apply the product to vixen's face with a little more pressure - adding more pigment.

"done!" naomi beamed, turning the mirror section of the compound to face vixen. vixen chuckled, then pretended to sneezed, causing naomi to burst into laughter then cup a hand over her mouth to shut herself up. "my turn!" naomi smiled, beginning to apply the makeup to herself. 

"are you done?" vixen asked, watching as naomi carefully applied the product to her face.

"yes, i am." naomi closed the compound, grabbed her pile of makeup and stuffed it back into the crack in the wall. 

"now we must climb into bed before the others wake up - and remember to cough!" vixen chuckled, crawling towards the bed and discretely shuffling past chi chi to get back into bed. 

~

"wake up crows." an officer awoke the whole room of girls, though naomi and vixen had been awake this whole time, which the others were unaware of. vixen coughed and spluttered whilst naomi made a few false sneezes. 

"ew.. gross." tyra rolled her eyes, wincing slightly as she woke up slowly. 

"shut up tyra - they're clearly sick." bob sighed, "are you alright girls?" 

"i just feel pretty sick.." naomi sneezed a few times again. 

"as do i.." vixen rubbed her eyes and coughed multiple times.

"there must be a bug." bob bit her lip, concerned. 

the guard approached them, grabbing the two of their arms tightly and hoisting them up.   
"i will not have you here choking and infecting the rest of the girls in here." he grunted, dragging them out. 

"where are you taking us?" naomi asked between coughs.

"the doctors office across the street from here, now come before you infect me as well." the officer replied, taking them around the winding halls, through a tunnel and into a doctors office. "here." he threw them into the waiting room. "i'll wait with you until the nurse arrives."

~

they were sat for about half an hour. no one spoke a word. you would often hear the soft wheeze of the officer whilst he read his newspaper. 

"hello, i'm nurse winters, here to attend to your patients." the nurse walked through. vixen could recognise that voice anywhere. she looked up and saw blair stood there in a nurses outfit, smiling widely. 

her 'costume' consisted of a long, blue dress that reached her knees, a red cardigan, brown ankle boots and little brown glasses that sat on the end of her nose. 

"thank you nurse winters. take the crows through to your practice and ring the bell once you've finished." the officer explained before then spinning on his heels and exiting through the tunnel once more. 

"that officer can suck my left tit." blair scoffed, throwing her glasses on the ground.

"hey darling.." vixen jumped up to cup the blonde's face, pecking her lips quickly. 

"and you must be blair." naomi smirked, crossing her long legs over one another.

"yes, that is me. and you are..?" blair asked.

"my name is naomi. naomi smalls. vixen invited me along to your little escape plan - and you shall allow me to come along or i shall not hesitate to share you plan with the chief officer and prison guard." naomi winked. 

"well." blair chuckled, "you're in. are you two ready?" 

"yes ma'am." vixen joked, and naomi agreed. 

"well then we shall be off. take of your prison gowns, i have some spare clothing in my bags. we all must disguise." the blonde furrowed her brows, tossing a bag.

"hospital gowns? nice." naomi snorted, pulling out her 'disguise' — as blair put it.

"if you wanna get out, you're gonna have to." vixen held back gags as she pulled out the blood stained gown. "where'd you even get this shit?"

"in the trash can at the hospital." blair replied.

"oh- nice." naomi scoffed, slipping the gown over her head.

"now, here are the keys to your escape." blair winked, dangling the keys in front of the two chocolate girls' eyes. "i'm going to get you guys out of here." she added, laying down a soft kiss on vixen's flushed cheek. "now, we must go, before anyone returns, are you all definitely ready?"

"one hundred percent." vixen smiled widely, standing up slowly then helping naomi up.


	19. nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{a short chapter}}

"follow behind me.. look at the ground.. do not make any eye contact.. do not smile.. do not talk to one another; or anyone else for that matter.. and remember to act like you must be bedridden." blair said behind gritted teeth, winding her way discreetly around halls, passing qualified doctors and nurses that didn't seem to recognise her but didn't speak up. 

"people are giving us dirty looks—" naomi started.

"— which is precisely why you should shut the fuck up. walk." blair said sternly.

they turned corridors, pushed through doorways and slowly, slowly approaching their ticket to freedom: the exit. 

"we're on the second floor. we shall take the elevator - it'll be quicker." blair suggested, taking vixen and naomi by the hands, dragging them towards two elevator doors, pressing the button quickly. the blonde tapped her foot whilst she waited for the elevator to rise up to their level slowly, before then stepping in, gesturing the two other girls in with her. 

"stand behind me. we're going to the ground floor underground car park. there are high chances others will enter. we need to make sure you're not recognised." blair turned to vixen and naomi, explaining quickly before then pivoting back around.

the doors closed slowly, before eventually lowering down to the first level. vixen looked at everyone's feet through  the hexagonal pattern in the elevator doors as they went down. the bustle of the hospital was fast, as hospital bed wheels turned rapidly, ramming their way through doors.

as they reached the first floor, the watched as people ran around. naomi listened into the conversations of the buzzing people.

"haven't you heard?" one voice asked another.

"what has happened?" the other voice replied. 

"two of the female inmates have escaped through the hospital! they could be anywhere!"

"adios mio! this can't be safe!?"

"hopefully they shall be captured - one of them is a murderer!"

naomi swallowed and turned to vixen. vixen heard the conversations also, but blair was oblivious. finally the elevator stopped at the first level, the doors opening slowly.

"we're so fucked." vixen whispered, looking at the ground to cover her face. 

it had seemed no body was waiting to enter the elevator, but that didn't stop the bustle of the hallways. half the people were running around to attend to injured citizens whilst the other half searched for the escaped prisoners. the elevator started to count down before the doors would close again.

five.  
everyone outside ran around frantically, heedless of the three women on the run just metres away. 

four.  
"where are they?", "we must find them!" were the two most frequent sentences heard spread around the buildings.

three.  
"if these doors don't fucking close—" naomi muttered, her whole head in a state of panic.

two.  
"hey! there they are!" a man exclaimed from across the hall, pointing at the three disguised women in the enclosed tin can that most would call an elevator.

one.  
the doors closed slowly, but that didn't stop a whole crowd of people speeding at the doors, bashing on it slowly.

"crows!"

"dykes!"

"murderers!" 

blair shut her eyes tight, avoiding everyone's insults. she felt her stomach knot. vixen clenched her fists whilst naomi clenched her jaw. the elevator lowered slowly to their destination level, people still trying to break into the moving lift.

finally the doors opened onto the underground car park.

"run, fucking run!" blair yelled, pointing at her car in the corner. "there it is! giovanni, brianna and vanessa are inside. jump in!" 

naomi's long legs ran ahead but the other two's legs quite catch up with her before the crowd of people made their way down the stairs.

"there they are!" a voice called the group consisted of two doctors, one nurse, five officers and six random people who were most likely there to visit hospital patients. 

vixen and blair surrendered, holding their hands in the air and to their sides. that was when blair noticed each of the officers held a pistol. they ignored the 'cracker' that was blair and held their pistols to vixen. vixen had her eyes screwed shut, not noticing that their guns were facing her. 

"it's over." an officer exclaimed, preparing all the other officers to pull the trigger.

three.  
their hands were in position.

two.  
their fingers on the trigger.

one.

"vixen!"

blair screamed, jumping in-front of newly shot bullets, feeling a rough pressure in both her arms, leg, hip and chest. 

"vixen get in the fucking car!" naomi yelled from across the car park. vixen backed up timidly, being pulled into the car by giovanni and watching as she drove further and further away from the love of her life; blair st. clair.


	20. twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter!! :o

vixen looked at herself in the mirror. she was wearing a long black gown that reached her knees which she had later decided to top with a black head piece. she told herself she'd wear no makeup because she knew she'd cry it off. she saw giovanni appear from behind her. 

"hey, how are you holding up?" the italian asked, perching his chin on her shoulder. vixen and giovanni had developed a friendship over the past month since the death of blair. he had defended the raven haired girl in court, releasing her from jail whilst naomi was thrown back in. he also shared memories of the blonde, as vixen had never really managed to hold any materialistic ones of her own, despite one drawing she had made of her once.

"it's.. whatever." she took a deep breath in, "you know i miss her so much but it's like i never knew her at all." she broke down and sobbed into giovanni's shoulder.

"hey, hey, hey—" giovanni sighed, petting vixen's nicely done-up hair. "we all miss her. she was an incredible girl." he cupped her face and wiped her tears.

"thanks gio." she sniffled, watching brianna appear in the doorway.

"the cab is here, are you all ready?" the short blonde asked. vixen got a slight fright each time she saw her, as her face was extremely reminiscent to blair's. 

"yeah." vixen sighed, packing up all her makeup and approaching the door. 

since her death, brianna had bought a small cottage just outside chicago which she lived in with vanessa, giovanni and vixen. but on this very day they were taking a cab into central chicago for blair's funeral. giovanni had prepared a eulogy for blair, discussing the interesting and bittersweet life of the petite little blonde. 

they arrived at the church, only to find mr and mrs st. clair decided not to attend the funeral of their daughter.

"fuck them." vanessa scoffed, taking her seat in the front pew between brianna and vixen.

"i don't think i'm prepared to see the casket." vixen chewed on her bottom lip hard, fiddling with her fingers. giovanni tried everything he could to bring the dark girl's nerves down but that still couldn't contain the tight knot in her system.

'tonight you belong to me' began playing on the piano. it was the opposite of a traditional song - maybe a 'fuck you' to the church because of blair's faggotry. either way; vixen couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of the strange song.

"this song scares the living shits out of me." vixen groaned quietly, leaning her head back and onto vanessa's shoulder. vanessa scoffed and smiled weakly as six men walked the flower covered coffin down the centre aisle. 

"she was a crazy bitch." vanessa laughed weakly, her eyes following the pink roses on top of the coffin. pink roses one of blair's favourite kind of flower, alongside lilies and yellow pansies. 

brianna turned to giovanni, her eyes filled with tears.  
"are you prepared for the eulogy?" 

"i- i guess." gio stuttered slightly, fiddling with the papers in his lap. 

they stood up, sang a shitty hymn then sat back down in their pews, waiting for giovanni to walk to the altar and begin the eulogy. 

"blair st. clair was a star in many different ways. her talents, her beauty, but most important of all, her kindness. her kindness brought immense happiness to many. the fact that blair saw people for what they truly were was a trait of hers. not the colour of their skin, their prison record, their weight, their general appearance. no. blair would never put someone in a box and label them as this or that. blair st. clair saw me, giovanni palandrani, an italian immigrant, not for the peasant i am, but instead she saw my heart. she saw vanessa mateo, a puerto rican immigrant, not for the crazy poor lady she was but for her loyalty and kindness. she saw her sister brianna, her father's favourite child, as an incredible girl on the inside despite her gorgeous looks on the outside. she knew her sister wasn't just a face. anyone as beautiful as brianna or blair would be assumed to be rude or discourteous but these two defy the stereotypes. though, i'm getting off track. most important of all, blair saw vixen taylor, the daughter of a widower, not for her chocolate coloured dark skin, but for her wonderful heart and beautiful soul." giovanni paused to sniffle a little.

"you're doing really well darling." brianna encouraged him from the pews, despite her own tears and running mascara.

"many suburban families spread around blair's little corner of chicago saw the st. clair family almost like a pyramid. mrs peggy st. clair stood just below mr st. clair, the man of the house. brianna st. clair stood third on the pyramid and blair at the bottom. everyone saw blair second best, so she embraced it. she made her own little team for the second best. the runners up. the sequels and the leftovers. so here's to the average people, the people who stand a little lower than the best on the podium. we all gather here to honour blair; for she was truly an angel. god bless she is watching over us. we love you. thank you." by the time giovanni had finished the eulogy, he was a complete sobbing mess. in fact, most people in that room were too. 

"that was truly beautiful giovanni, truly." the church's clergyman smiled weakly, stepping back onto the altar. "now, let us pray." he smiled. 

being the atheists they were, vixen and vanessa decided to leave to prepare themselves for the post funeral dinner-party at the cottage. 

"do you believe in that christian business?" vanessa grinned, setting all cutlery and utensils down on the table. 

"i believe in reincarnation." vixen replied, smiling widely. 

"bullshit." the puerto rican chuckled, pulling a pack of cigarettes from her pocket. "you got a lighter?" 

"mhm.." vixen pulled the lighter out of her bra then gave it to vanessa, then taking a cigarette from the latter's box. vixen lit both before taking a long drag of her own, inhaling it then puffing it out into the atmosphere.

"perhaps we should open a window — it's rather warm and we don't want the house smelling revolting before the others return." vanessa sighed, walking towards the large window and unlocking it. "so, if reincarnation exists, what would y'all come back as?"

"well i'd definitely come back as a crocodile. some consider me beautiful, some fear me, and i can snap whenever i chose." vixen purred, taking another drag.

"that sounded extremely though through. anyway.. um.. i'd be a little pomeranian puppy. they're small yet so energetic, always bouncing around. i could've sworn audrey hepburn did a photo shoot with one. maybe i just want to get close to audrey hepburn." vanessa snorted, taking her first drag. the puerto rican then decided to take a risk in what she was to say next, "what would blair be?"

vixen clenched her jaw, putting out her cigarette on a glass ash tray that she had previously set out on the dinner table.

"blair would be... well, hm... blair would be.." the darker skinned girl contemplated, "why blair would be a dove. free, beautiful, soft." vixen exhaled, a small tear running down her cheek.

"y'all were cute." vanessa said, tapping her long nails on the table and taking a second drag. 

"it's not 'were', it's 'are'. we're still together. i won't love again." vixen sighed, leaning back in her seat. 

"well you might—" 

"—don't, nessa. just don't."

"okay. sorry."

two knocks on the door saved their awkward conversion.

"hey whores." brianna kicked the door open then spun in.

"how was your lord and saviour?" vanessa joked.

"god bless you bitch." giovanni laughed, throwing a bouquet of flowers at her. 

"gio don't throw it!" brianna gasped, running towards the bouquet to see if each petal was still intact. 

"who is it for?" vixen asked. brianna picked the bouquet up and handed it to her, smiling weakly.

"my mother was waiting outside of the church when we left. she handed me this and told me it was for you." the blonde sighed. vixen gasped quietly, reaching for the bouquet and reading the small label. it was blank except one neatly written 'thank you, i'm sorry'.

"oh.." vixen was glowing ever so slightly, though the tears began flooding back again, rapidly racing down her cheeks. "how lovely." she exclaimed.

"i'm glad my mother has changed. i hope she will part ways with my father. they never truly loved. i pray some day she can visit me." brianna beamed.

"you mean visit us." giovanni reached forward to hold her hand, then turned her closer to him. "hey bri."

"what?" the blonde chuckled. giovanni kept hold on her hand, before then dropping to one knee. "i—" brianna was shaking slightly, confused.

"brianna st. clair, will you make me the happiest lil' italian in all of chicago and be my wife?" he asked, tugging on his bottom lip hard. 

"i— i..." the blonde pulled her hands away from his grasp and cupped her hands over her mouth, "y-yes! of course! oh my days yes!" she cupped his face, pulled him back up to his level and kissed her deep.

"how perfect!" vixen sniffled, imagining her and blair in that position. she had vivid memories of the white glow in blair's cheeks each time she was happy. vixen liked to think blair would create that same glow if she were to drop down on one knee in front of her.

the italian and blonde continued kissing, too long for vanessa's liking.  
"get a room!" she giggled, followed by a half hearted middle finger from giovanni.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is originally from my wattpad @tatiaqua <3 go add!! xox  
> hope y’all enjoy, updates as much as possible x


End file.
